Bee! A new kind of surprise
by QueenBee2000
Summary: The powerpuffs are having trouble in life, now there in college,with there boyfriends the Rowdyruffs. Everthing is ok, until they get a new kind of surprise. Will this surprise help them have a great life or a miserable life. A new mom? Whos the hot guy who is with Princess. Whats Princess's secret. (Summary) "Whats your name" I said. The girl smiled and said " Bee Utonium!".
1. Chapter 1

I didnt like the way this story was written before so I deleted it, but now im reposting it! Please Review!

Chapter 1

SURPRISES!

Buttercup sighed as she pulled the heavy luggauge out off the Powerpuffgirls car. They were in front of the college.

"The college of San Franciso" Blossom sqealed. She was in the front seat, digging in the compartment of the car.

"Where are those papers at, or our school I.D's" Blossom muttered to herherself. Bubbles was leaning on the car texting Boomer,her boyfirend.

"Do you think there ok" Bubbles asked worriedly. Buttercup snorted, as she flung the suitcases on the cement. Buttercup took a step next to Bubbles and crossed her arms.

"Relax Bubs, The ruffs have fucking superpowers, for crying out loud" Buttercup said. Bubbles turned her head to Buttercup and showed a nervouse smile.

"Your right, Im being a drama queen" Bubbles giggled. Buttercup smiled and grabbed her green suitcase.

"Now come on!" Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded and grabbed her blue suitcase. They turned and waited on the curb for Blossom. Blossom was still struggling to find there school I.D's.

"Yo! Blossy! Hurry the fuck up" Buttercup cried impatiently. Blossom stuck her head out of the car, she had a stern look on her face.

"Laungauge!" she shouted. Buttercup chuckled and walked to the car. She looked through the window and chuckled.

"Bloss! There in your hand" Buttercup laughed. Blossom looked down at her hands and blushed a bright red. Blossom hated it when she was wrong.

"Oh" Blossom said, she quickly got out off the car and grabbed her suitcase. Buttercup chuckled.

"Why cant we use our powers" Bubbles whined. Blossom struck a glare at Bubbles.

"Bubbles we have to fit in, people would go crazy if they saw some girl flying in the air" Blossom exclaimed. Bubbles pouted and dragged her suitcase to the front of the college. After signing in, the girls got there dorm key, they headed to there room with excitment.

"Ok! Room 203!" Blossom said as she put the key in the dorr knob. Buttercup rolled her eyes and pushed Blossom aside.

"Just open it! Jesus christ" Buttercup said, she pushed the door open. Bubbles mouth flew open as she ran inside.

"This place is fucking HUGE!" she yelled. Buttercup chuckled, Bubbles was slowly turning into a potty mouth. Blossom growled .

"BUBBLES! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE" Blossom growled. Bubbles rolled her eyes, and ignored her.

"Hey it ha 4 rooms!" Bubbles said looking around.

"Weird! We only asked for 3"I said.

"Well I'll check with the headmistress tomorrow.

"YA AND GET THIS SHIT SETTLED" Bubbles said. Blossom glared at Bubbles.

"STOP CUSSING" Blossom said.

"Jesus! Why do you always have to act like a nun" Bubbles joked. Blossom looked angryilly at Buttercup.

"See waht you did Buttercup! Your turning Bubbles into, into, into, You" Blossom stuttered. Buttercup growled.

"Whats wrong with me!" Buttercup shouted. Buttrcup shut the door of the dorm and took a step near Blossom.

"You know what! Im going to bed! Why did you even come Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup clenched her fist. In fact Buttercup didnt want to be at the college, she wanted to be with Professor, but Blossom and Butch(her boyfriend) forced her too.

"I didnt even want to come"Buttercup shouted. Blossom turned around and slammed her hand againt the table nearby.

" YOU KNOW WHY WERE HERE! WERE HERE TO LEARN HOW TO GET A JOB, EARN MONEY, TO TAKE CARE OF PROFFESOR!"Blossom shouted. Bubbles looked alarmed at Buttercup then turned to Blossom.

"Ok ! STOP!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom angrilly checked her watch angrilly and turned towards her room.

"Im going to bed! Its 9:00, we'll unpack tommorow" Blossom shouted she walked in her room and slammed the door behind her.

Buttercup P.O.V

I shuffled my feet and walked over to the couch, I plopped myself down. Bubbles followed and smiled at me.

"Bloss dosnt mean it" she whispered, she rubbed my back and smiled. I turned to her and gave her a little smirk.

"I know" I said. Bubbles took out her phone and placed it on the table infront of us.

"I'm not tired, wanna prank call the ruffs" Bubbles said. I smiled, and grabbed her phone dialing Boomers number, making sure our call was unknown. I put the phone on speaker an placed it on the coffee table.

"Hello" said a sleepy Boomer. Bubbles giggled and held her mouth.

"Who is this!" I said in a deep voice.

"Boomer JOJO! Who the hell are you, bitch" Boomer said annoyed. I looked at Bubbles, 'what should I say' I mouthed to bubbles. She shrugged. I turned to the phone a playful smile tugging on my lips.

"Well! Im CORN ON THE COB! MOTHER F*CKER" I said. Bubbles burst out laughing and grabbed a nearby pillow and stuffed it her face.

"what" Boomer said confused. I chuckled.

"Bro! I am the baddest thing alive! Your lucky I dont BUST CAP ON YO ASS" I said. Bubbles laughed harder and clutcher her belly.

"Have you heard of me! I HAVE F*CKING POWERS, BRO" Boomer said angrilly.

"I havnt heard of you! Cus YO THE SHADOW OF THE CORN ON DA COB" I said. Bubbles nodded and laughed harder.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN CALLING"Boomer nearly shouted. I laughed and turned to Bubbles, she smiled and whispered in my ear. I turned to her and nodded.

"Bro Im with Yo gal" I said, Bubbles giggled loudly so he can here.

"What THE HELL! GIVE BUBBLES THE PHONE!" Boomer growled. I chuckled and gave the phone to Bubbles.

"Hi Boomie" She cooed.

"Bubbles! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH THE CORN ON THE COB" Boomer shouted. Bubbles giggled. Just then Blossom came in the room.

"BUTTERCUP! BLOSSOM! STOP PRANK CALLING BOOMER AND HELP ME OUT" Blossom shouted. Bubbles groaned and I growled.

"BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES! bubbles why would you do that, You gave me a fucking heart attack" Bookmer said. Bubbles giggled.

"Sorry Blue Bear, I got to go, LUV YA" Bubbles said, she hung up and placed the phone in her pocket.

"WHAT NOW" I shouted at Blossom. Blossom narrowed her eyes at me.

" WHERE DID YOU PUT MY WALLET!" she growled. I rolled my eyes, she ruined our fun for a fucking wallet.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP" I yelled. Blossom sucked in her cheeks and came closer to me.

"Buttercup! WHY CANT YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE" Blossom shouted. I clenched my fist.

"NEWS FLASH! WERE NOT NORMAL! WERE FUCKING SUPER HUMANS! " I yelled, I stepped closer so Im inches from her face. Bubbles noticed we were gonna fight and slid inbetween me and Blossom. She placed her hand on my chest.

"No fighting! Its our first day here! GODAMMIT." Bubbles shouted. I growled and sat on the couch. DING DONG.

"Who the fuck is that" I said. Bubbles looked at her phone.

"Its not the ruffs, there not coming tell tomorrow" Bubbles said.

"Its probably the headmistress, coming to expell us" I snorted. Blossom shook her and placed a loose strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Well whoever it is, we shall be polite" said Blossom. I stood up and me and Bubbles both followed Blossom to the front door. I slowly grabbed hold of the knob and turned the knob, I opened the door reveiling a girl. I sudied her, especially her odd yellow eyes. They werent an ugly yellow, but a ver bright yellow, the color of a sunflower.

"Who the fuck are you" I blurted. The girl smiled at mee.

"Im Bee Utonium" She said.

"What" Bubbles said confused. Bee laughed.

"Im your sister silly" Bee said. Plop!

That was the sound, of me,Blossom, and Bubbles mouth, that opened at the same time.

OOOOOOOH! I LIKE THIS SOO MUCH BETTER! PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "POWERPUFFGIRLS CRAZY ROMANCE!"

-QUEENBEE2000


	2. Chapter 2 Bee Utonium

HI peeps! Lol! Reviews please!

Chapter 2

Bee Utonium

Buttercup P.O.V

"WHAT!" I nearly shouted. This chick said she was my sister. I only have 2 sisters. My cute nice little sister Bubbles and my really annoying older sister Blossom. The girl named Bee took a step back, alarmed. Blossom put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Relax, she's probably drunk or somthing, this is college" Blossom whispered in my ear. Bubbles looked alarmed, she turned to Bee.

"Ummmmm...Are you drunk" Bubbles muttered. Blossom angrilly turned to Bubbles.

"BUBBLES! YOU DONT ASK SOMEONE THAT" Blossom nearly shouted. Bee turned to Blossom and smiled.

"No its ok, because Im not drunk" Bee said. Blossom raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure" I said. Bee smiled and shook her head.

"Im sure" Bee laughed. She smiled and looked around, I finally noticed that she had 3 big yellow suitcases behind her. I turned to Blossom concerned. IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE ME ,BUBBLES , AND BlOSSOM.

"Do you need help, finding you dorm" Bubbles asked. Bee turned to her and smiled.

"No, This is my dorm, with my sisters" Bee said. Ok this Bitch is defitnly drunk.

"Were not your sisters" I nearly shouted. Bee's emotion changed to really happy to really hurt. She looked down sadly.

"Oh, my mistake, do you know where I can find the Utonium girls" Bee said. Blossom turned to her alarmed.

"Thats us" Blossom exclaimed. Bee smiled again in delight and walked right in.

"Soooo, this is my dorm then, Papa said I have to stay with you guys" Bee said, she walked across the room and plopped on the couch. I turned to her shocked, WTF. Blossom didnt mind that some girl walked in becase she shut the door, and Bubbles grabbed the luggauge and dragged it to the frontroom. I rushed to Blossom and grabbed her arm.

"My room now" I said. Blossom nodded and we both wentto my room. I shut the door behind us and looked at her.

"WHAT THE HELL BLOSSOM! WHO THE HELL IS THAT" I shouted. Blossom sighed and crossed her arms.

"Buttercup, calm down, just let her spend the night today, then we'll go to the headmistress and talk to her about it" Blossom said. I huffed and turned around slamming the door. Blossom ignored it because she opened the door and walked behind me. We imerged in the frontroom and I saw Bubbles chattting away with Bee.

I studied Bee, she was really pretty. Her hair was black shoulder length and slightly wavy. She had a yellow headband also. She had yellow eyes, and pink plump lips. Her skin was tanned the color of creamed coffee. She was wearing a yellow spring dress, fitting togethor with a black belt. She also had yellow heels too. She looked abot 5/4 in height, and a c-cup. I envied her, because i got stuck with fucken D-cups. Bee and Bubbles shared one last gigled before they looked up at us.(I forgot to say Bee has a mexican accent)

"Oh hey guys" Bubbles said, Bee smiled and waved. I scowled, I dont like her. Blossom grinned and sat across from them, I followed.

"So if your sister whats your name" I said. Bee giggled.

"I told you, Bee Utonium" she said. I turned to Blossom and Bubbles, Omg! I glared at her.

"No sericoully" I said. Bee looked at me confused.

"Well thats what papa said, he said my name was Bee utonium, whaen he created me" Bee said. I nearly choked, Blossom eyes widened, and Bubbles smiled wide. She gave Bee a big hug.

"Yeaaahh, I have a little sister" Bubbles sqeualed. I shook my head.

"D-d-d-did youuu say...he created you" Blossom stuttered. Bee raised her eyebrow and nodded. I growled and slammed my fist down on the table, My sisters and Bee leaned back in alarm. I potined a finger at Bee and dig in my pocket for my phone.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING JOKING, OR YOUR ASS IS DEAD, IM CALLING THE PROFESSOR" I shouted, I finally felt my phone and grasped. I took it out, and dialed Professors number with anger. The only sound in the room is ringing of my phone.

"Hello" I heard Professor say. Bee stood up happily.

"PAPA!" Bee exclaimed. She grabbed my phone and placed it to her ear. I growled and tried to grow a piece of her long black hair but she simply skipped away. I growled with fustration and stood up.

"HOLA! papa! Im here! Hows Momma" Bee said. I stopped, did she say momma?

"OH, HI, MOMMA, SI! I PROMISE! OH THERE RIGHT HERE" Bee said, she giggled and flipped her hair. Blossom stood up, she had a shocked expression, Bubbles had her hand over her mouth.

Momma?

"Thats it! GIVE ME MY FUCKIN PHONE!" I shouted, Bee turned to me and nodded.

"oK," she said, she pulled the phone away put placed it back on her ear.

"Papa, sister with green eyes want to talk with you" Bee said, she smiled and passed the phone to me. I scowled and took it away from her. I placed the phone on the cofee table and put it on speaker. I huddle with Blossom and Bubbles on the couch. Bee sits down on the ground and smiles.

"Ok PROFESSOR! YOUR ON SPEAKER! EXPLAIN TO US, WHY WE HAVE A NEW SISTER! OR A FUCKING NEW MOM" I yell.

"BUTTERCUP! Launguage" Professor exclaimed. I chuckled, so thats were Blossom gets it from.

"Dad, care to explain why you created Bee" Blossom said.

"Well... Nows not the best time to tell that, next week over spring break, you'll visit, you'll see for yours-" Honnie! Your enchilada is done" A womens voiced interupted professor . Bee shot up and clapped her hands.

"Oh it Momma" She giggled. Bubbles smiled and turned to the phone.

"Daddy! Is that your new girlfriend" Bubbles giggled. I growled and clenched my fist, please say no, please say no.

"Yes" Professor said. Bubbles giggled, I growled, and Blossom smirked.

"Gotta go, be good to Bee" Professor said then the phone hung up. I got up and walked to my room and slammed the door.

Bubbles P.O.V

I smiled at my new sister, Bee. She smiled back, and stood up.

"Well sisters, I never got your name." Bee said. I smiled and grabbed Bee's hand.

"Well, Im Bubbles" I said, I then pointed to Blossom oon the couch.

"She's Blossom" I contunied, Bee nodded happily.

"and Buttercup was the one who just left" Blossom finished.

"The bitch" I said, but I laughed soon after. Blossom studied Bee, it alarmed me.

"Bloss! Stop staring at Bee, you look like a fuking perv" I said. Blossom glared at me and turned back to Bee.

"I was just wondering...Bee" Blossom twindled with her thumbs" Do you have powers"

Bee laughed and nodded with delight,

"Would you like a demonstration" Bee said. Me and Blossom nodded with Intrest, Bee laughed again and held out her hands. Her eys shifted to fully yellow and a yellow aura formed around her hands, electricity shot out of her like mad. I quickly pulled a blue protective sheet of power around me and Blossom.

"Bee STOP" I shouted. Bee soon slowed down and stopped. When she was normal again she blushen and placed her hands to her mouth.

"Im soooo sooo soooo sorry" Bee exclaimed. I slowly let the shield down and sighed in relief.

"Its ok" I mummbled. Bee nodded apolegetically and looked down.

"Bee, mabe tommorow we can go somwhere and help you and your powers" Blossom said. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"BLOSSOM! Bee dosnt want to spend her first time in college fighting you" I said. Bee looked at me confused.

"Whats more fun then hanging out with my sister" Bee said. Blossom nodded happily. I snorted again and sprung my arms out.

"MEETING GUYS, SHOPPING, PARTYING, MAKEOVERS, SLEEPOVERS, AND OTHER AMAZING THINGS, LIKE ICECREAM" I nearly shouted. Blossom laughed and nodded.

"Ok...OK...OK...OK...Im a nerd, but we still have to help Bee keep control of her powers" Blossom said. I smiled.

"You and Brick can help her, while me and Boomer go to a party" I said, Bee looked at me confused again.

"Brick? Boomer?" Bee asked. I smiled dreamingly.

"Boomie is my boyfriend, and Brick is Blossoms" I said. Bee smiled. Blossom blushed madly, but she quickly shook her head.

"Its about 12:00 at night, we should go to bed" Blossom said. On cue i yawned and streched my arms out.

"Blossoms right, we should go to bed" I said, Bee smiled and followed me to her room. I helped her get setttled and I went to my own bed. I layed down and smiled to myself! I have my own little sister now, life is finally turning good.

Blossom P.O.V

NEXT DAY

I awoke early and laughed. Brick was arriving today, I smirked and climbed out of bed. I hobbled over to the little kitchen. I was a little startled to see Bee. She smiled at me. She was at the coffe table with a cup of coffee.

"Hi Blossom, you look pretty today" Bee said nicely. I chuckled. My hair was in a messy ponytail and had a pink robe on. If anyone looked pretty today it was Bee. Her hair was in a nice ponytail as her bangs brushed against her forehead, she had a yellow long sleeve and black shorts.

"Well, Im gonna get ready, your gonna meet Brick, Boomer, and Butch today" I hollered over my shoulder.

"Butch?" Bee asked confused. I chuckled.

"Buttercups boyfriend" I hollered before dissapearing in the restroom.

I was fixing my hair up and thinking. Why was Buttercup so mad that Bee is our sister? Im still wondering how Professor (a.k.a) Dad, created Bee in a week, or finds a new "mommie" for us. And is Bee a powerpuff? No not until we control her powers. I put down my brush and smiled in the mirror, my hair was in a neat ponytail simalar to Bees. I quickly put on a pink tee and blue jeans and walk out of the restroom.

Bubbles is sitting on the couch giggling with Bee, and Buttercup is in a kitchen chair with earbuds in her ear. Bubbles then jumps up with excitment.

"OH MY GOD! Boomer texted me! HES HERE!" Bubbles shrieked. She giggled and grabbed Bee.

"Come on guys, the ruffs are here" Bubbles said. She ran over to Buttercup and yanked the earbuds out of her ear.

"GET UP LAZY ASS" Bubbles hollered in Buttercups ear. Buttercup chuckled and sat up.

"Ok" Buttercup said. She grabbed her phone and pulled me with her. Bee giggled.

"Were gonna meet the ruffs?" Bee asked.

"Retired evil super villians who are called the Rowdyruffboys or we say the ruffs" I explained. Bee knit her eyebrows in concentration and then chuckled.

"Sounds dreamy" she muttered, I laughed as we all went to the Ruffs dorm rooms.

"Is this it" Buttercup asked Bubbles. Bubbles looked down at her phone.

"I thin-" "IF IT SN'NT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS" I heard a girl yell behind me. I turned around and winced at the sight of princess.

"Ahhhh Great, Its the BITCH, Princess" Bubbles said. I didnt yell at Bubbles for cussing at princess, I mean its not her fault, Princess is a freaking bitch.

"What the fuck are you doing here" Buttercup said, she crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes.

"Whos that" Bee asked Bubbles. Bubbles snorted and crossed her arms.

"Princess, The royal BITCH" Bubbles said. Princess rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Who's your friend" Princess asked. I stood infront of Bee and glared at Princess.

"None of your concern" I said. Princess narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Buttercup growled.

"Why the fuck are you here" Buttercup said.

"Im going to college with my boyfriend, is that a crime" Princess said, she flipped her hair, and smirked.

"Its a crime if hes imanginary" Bubbles joked. Princess smirked.

"Oh, hes very real" Princess said.

"Ohhhh Beck" Princess said. Then out of the corner, a really hot guy came out. He had black curly short hair, he had golden eyes, a broad smile, really tall, he wore a black leather jacket, and a gold pollo shirt. He walked over to Princess and hugged her.

"Hey babe" he said. My jaw dropped, what the fuck,

"Alright bro, how much did she pay you" Buttercup snorted, The boy knit his brows in confusion and he said in the mosts smexiest mexican accent.( Im kinda picturing the guy who talks for puss in boots in shrek! :o lol)

"Why would anyone need to be payed to be with this senorita" Beck said. Buttercup laughed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND" buttercup chuckled.

Bee P.O.V

I think I found love, BECK! I couldnt help but smile. HES SOOOOO HOT. My new sister Buttercup was laughing her butt off, of how ugly Princess. I diddnt blame her, the girl princess was really ugly, and she kind of made me feel bad about yellow. I mean how could you make yellow look soo ugly.

"Ummmm,,,,, are we going to see the ruffs" I asked. Blossom turned around and stepped away from infront me. Becks eyes lingered to me and he smirked. I almost giggled with glee. Blossom looked at her watch.

"Your right," Blossom muttered. I didnt pay attention because my eyes were on Beck, never leaving his gaze. Is this love?

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Omg! Bee found love! Why is Beck with princess. Does she have a secret. HMMMMMMMMM

LOVE ME FANES

BUUUUBYE

-QUEENBEE2000

P.S I still need votes for my story POWERPUFFGIRLS CRAZY ROMANCE, CHECK IT OUT AND YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!(aaaaaaah that rhymes"


	3. Chapter 3 what the heck is this feeling

HI peeps! Lol! Reviews please!

OMG! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

QUICK QUESTION: My reviews ar kinda poping up late, so ive been looking at the reviews on my email. Can you guys see the reviews?

LOL! SO ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 3

What the heck, is this feeling

BEE P.O.V

I smiled at Beck. He smirked back, and swiftly turned back to Princess. My heart nearly broke, what does she have that I dont. OH RIGHT, HIM.

"My buetiful princess, who are these senoritas" Beck asked Princess. He eyes lingered to me as he said it. I blushed, but I quickly shook it off. Princess snorted and crossed her arms.

"Oh beck, Thats Blossom, the fucking nerd, The girl in blue, thats Bubbles, the slut, and the one who looks like she wants to kill me, thats Buttercup, the bitch" Prinscess replied. She glared at me and took a step towards me.

"But I dont know her, probally a slut like Bubbles, or a Bitch" Princess said, she smirked and placed a finger on her chin. Bubbles growled and took a step towards closer to Princess.

"I aint the slut! YOU ARE BITCH" Bubbles fumed. Princess gawked at her and rolled her eyes.

"PLEASE" Princess said, she flipped her poofy hair and smirked. Bubbles growled and took another step closer, she was just inches from her face.

"Bitch! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! WANNA GO" Bubbles raiseed her fist, Blossom gasped, and Buttercup dashed towards her.

"LET ME GOOOOOOO! I WANT TO FUCKING CLAW HER EYES OUT" Bubbles hollered. Buttercup grunted and pulled Bubbles away with the help of Blossom. Princess was laughing and Beck was just standing there looking at me. I was also staring at him, his golden eyes reminded me of honey, honey that I could swim in.I blushed and didnt notice that he was walking towards me.

"Whats your name" he said (YOU GUYS REMEMBER, HIS VOICE SOUNDS LIKE PUSS IN BOOTS FORM DREAMWORKS SHREK! SEXY!) . I melted on the inside.

"Bee" I said. He smirked and took a step even closer. I blushed.

"Like a bumble bee" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Well im yellow like a bumble bee" I said. He chuckled and crossed his arms and took a step even closer. I was blushing madly and I tried to look away but he caught my chin with his finger.

I got a zip of electricity, OF LOVE! EEEEEK. I smiled and slipped a piece of black hair behind my ear. He smiled and locked my gaze. We could of stayed like that forevor but Buttercup had socked Princess which snapped him to her attention. I pulled my head down agaain but,once again, he placed his finger under it and lifted my head up.

"Until next time beutiful" he whispeered. Then he swiftly walked over to Princess and helped her up.

"Come on Princess" Beck said, he draped his arm over her. Princess smirked evily as Beck glared at Buttercup. Buttercup shrugged, she Blossom, and Bubbles turned around and walked towards me.

"Hey what happened with you and Mr handsome" Blossom said rubbing her head. I blushed and looked down.

"Oh, beck" I asked. Blossom nodded.

"Oh, he just asked for my name" I said. Ot that we were staring at each other for like forevor, and he called me buetiful, oh and that mabe I fell in love with him. :)

"Blossom?" I heard someone behind me. Blossoms face suddenly turned to excited and ran behind me. I turned around and saw three handsome dudes. One had red hair, he had a red cap placed over it. He was wearing a red shirt with black skinny jeans. Another dude had black spikey hair and a green shirt and black skinny jeans. The other was blonde and had short hair, he was wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Boomie" Bubbles sqealed. She ran over to the blonde guy and hugged him. Buttercup chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Hey bitch" she said, eyeing the guy with black spikey hair. He chuckled and walked over to her.

"Sweetie, I thought you were my Bitch" the guy said. Buttercup growled but he placed a kiss on her lips and she blushed a bright pink. I felt akward just standing there so I coughed. Blossom noticed and chuckled.

"Oh, so sorry, you guys this is Bee, our new baby sister" Blossom stated. I beamed at the three hotties, and waved.

"Im Brick" The guy with red hair said,

"Boomer" Said the blonde guy.

"Butch" said the guy with black spikey hair. I smiled. Brick looked at me curiosolly .

"Blossom? Did professor have a girlfriend and have a baby without you guys knowing?" Brick asked. Blossom shook her head,

"He did the same thing to us" Blossom glared at him and roamed her eyes around the halls.

"Ill tell you when were alone" Blossom muttered. Brick noddded and turned back towards us.

"So... Anyone for pizza"Butch asked. Buttercup snorted and leaned on him.

"FAT ASS" she mumbed. Butch glared at her, she chuckled and hugged him.

"YA! PIZZA" Bubbles said. Bommer chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Im down, Bee?" Boomer asked me. I looked at him confused.

"WHAT'S PIZZA" I asked. Bubbles giggled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, You'll love it" Bubbles said. We all raced to the pizza parlor.

(TIME SKIP)

PIZZA PARLOR

I looked down at the triangular peice of "pizza" Everyone was huddled around me. Bubbles had her phone out and wanted to capture the first tim of me eating pizza.

"Eat it " Buttercup said. I shrugged and bit into the object. My mouth tingled and felt happy with joy.

"THIS...IS...THE...BEST...THING...IN...THE...WORLD!" I shouted. Bubbles giggled and jumped in the air.

"I got it! Im gonna send these pictures to Dad" Bubbles said. She walked over by the door and Boomer followed. I giggled at there cute love. Buttercup was munching on a pizza and was now on her 2nd slice. Butch chuckled and grabbed her pizza. Buttercup growled and slapped him across the face with her bitten pizza. Butch growled.

"WTF! BUTTERCUP" Butch growled. Buttercup looked at him and smirked.

"Don't grab MOMMAS pizza" Buttercup replied. Butch growled and tried to grab another slice but Buttercup keeps slapping him with her pizza. I get uncomftoble because Butch and Buttercup are on the brink of fist fighting or killing eathother.

"Im gonna go drain my bad chemical x" I said. I exited and walked to the bathroom.

Blossom P.O.V

"Brick" I said, grabbing Bricks hand. " I need to talk to you"

Brick nodded and followed me outside.

"What bloss" Brick asked. I turned to him and rubbed my arm.

"Well Bee, is, like us" I said. Brick looked at me wide eyed.

"WHAT! The professor made another powerpuff" Brick asked. I nodded and knit my brows in confusion.

"I dont know why dad did it" I said. Brick also looked confused.

"Dont worry Blossom, Professor will tell you" Brick said rubbing my back. I looked up and smiled.

"Well thats not the only thing bothering me! What about Bee's powers? She is too powerful, if she looses her temper she can kill someone" I said concerned. Brick nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ill help you train her" Brick said, he lightly kissed my head and smiled.

SPYING IN A TREE

PRINCESS P.O.V

I placed the binoculars to my face and looked through them. I smirked and placed them down. Beck was beside me, dangling his feet next to me.

"Princess" Beck asked. I turned to him and smile.

"What love" I said.

"Why do you those girls, Blossom, Buttercuo, Bubbles, and especially Bee" Beck said rubbing his arm up and down. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"You have soo much to learn ,Beck" I said. Beck looked down. I raised my eyebrow.

"You dont have feelings for one of them,do you?" I asked. Beck looked at me with his golden eyes. I shoved him away and hissed.

"Answer the damm question" I hissed. He looked down again.

"I dont know what I feel" he said. I growled at him and smacked him hard across the face. He glared at me and rubbed his face.

"Your lucky I dont kill you, right now!" Beck growled. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Please, You pratically owe me" I said, rolling my eyes. He glared at me and I smacked him again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" He yelled. I scowled at him.

"You will only have feelings for me, UNDERSTOOD!" I growled at him. He nodded his head and looked down glumly. I shook my head angrilly, STUPID POWERPUFFGIRLS!

Hehehheehehehheheheheheehehe heehehehhehehehe! Lol! This is getting good, there is going to be a new character in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! I LUV ME FANES! Oh and still cant decide for powerpuffgirls crazy romance, votes its Boomer agaist Brock, check it out! :)

-QUEENBEE2000


	4. Chapter 4 Bee's night out

Awww! People who reviewed, I have one word, I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D

I would like to thank my reviewers

MusicQueen124

Da-Awsome-Girl (Her name tells the truth) ;D

Pink Powerpuff Blossom

Jelly

LordOfAwsomness

You guys rock! I like to thank the 2 Faves and 2 Follows! Its not much, I dont care. But can you guys help me out and get more people to Review, I will promise to Review to your guys stories. I never lie, you can ask Da-Awsome-Girl if you dont believe me. In fact after Im done writing this story Im gonna go to your stories and read it. tehee

Chapter 4

Bee's night out!

Bee's P.O.V

I came out of the restroom and sighed. Everyone was sittingt down and chatting away. I checked if Butch and Buttercup were fighting, they wer'nt. I smiled and dusted my shorts and walked over to the table. Bubbles scooted over and motioned me to sit next to her. I think I have a favorite sister. I smirked and sat next to Bubbles. They began to chat away again, when Bubbles sqeaked and jumped out of her seat next to me. I looked at her surprised.

"Are you ok" I asked. Bubbles nodded excitedly and held up her phone. I looked at her phone and shrugged. Bubbles snorted and pointed to the words on the screen. I read them out loud.

"Party at Mitch's" I read out loud. Bubbles sqealed again, everyone started buzzing about how they were going. I sat in confusion. I turned to Bubbles and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Bubbles turned and faced me.

"What?" She asked.

"Who Mitch?" I asked. Bubbles laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ooops, I keep forgetting that your new to this" Bubbles laughed. I laughed too. Boomer smiled.

"Mitch is a friend of ours" Boomer said. I nodded, finally getting it. Then I shook my head again. Buttercup chuckled.

"Yeah! And he throws the best bad ass parties ever!" Buttercup said.

"Whats a party?" I asked, Buttercup facepalmed herself and Butch chuckled.

"A party is when you hang out, dance, and drink" Butch explained. I nodded again fully understanding now. Blossom smiled at me and reached over to my hand, she patted it gently.

"You dont have to go, you can stay with me at home" Blossom said. Brick shook his head and hugged Blossom.

"No! Blossom! Today is our first day togethor for college and you want to stay home?"Brick said. Blossom groaned and nodded. Brick chuckled and sqeezed her tighter in his embrace.

"Well not tonight" Brick declared. Blossom shook her head stubbornly and pointed a finger towards me.

"What about Bee" Blossom said. Bubbles snorted and rolled her eyes,

"I think Bee would rather want to hang out then stay with you at home" Bubbles said. Boomer shook his head and draped his arm around her.

"Yeah!" Boomer said. He turned to me and expected me too also say somthing, I shrugged.

"I dont mind for either one whatever Blossom says" I said sweetly. Blossom smiled but Buttercup smashed her fist down. Everyone turned to her startled, Buttercup smirked and crossed her arms.

"Fuck Blossom! Your decide Bee" Buttercup said. Blossom shot her a death glare and shrugged worthlessly.

"I guess im going" Blossom sighed. Brick hugged her again. Everyone shouted "yeah". Then they all turned to me and waited for my desicion. Making an uneasy silence.

"Soooo..." Bubbles said. I smiled and stood up.

"Soooo, we better go home and get ready for a party" I said. They all laughed and said "Yeah again. Then we eptied the pizza booths and headed out the door. I skipped though, the excitment of my first party ran through my veins, and I was really hoping to see Beck.

(Time Skip)

At home

I smiled to boys had walked us home and left to get ready .I was in my room, getting ready for the party. . I smiled at the freshly painted to walls, they were yellow. Actually everthing in my room was yelllow. Yellow is my all time favorite color, I guess that was because it was the first color I ever saw in my life. (AUTHORS NOTE:Ill discuss that later in the story) I skipped over to my mirror and admired myself. I was wearing a yellow sparkly blouse that complimented my yellow eyes. I wore a black mini skirt with it, also black heels. For accsesorries I added a black jean jacket and a yellow headband that supported my black jair, with matching dimand braclets. I twirled in the mirror and cutsied. I laughed to myself and headed out to the frontroom. My sisters were there. Bubbles had on blue tank with a black jeans. Her hair was down and she had crystal diamonds on that matched her blue heels. Buttercup had her hair in a ponytail, she had on a green tanktop with a blackvst over it. She had camouflaged jeans on with green converse, Blossom had a black longsleeve on. She had pink jeans and pink heels. Her hair was down and she had ditched the bow for a pink headband just like mine. Bubbles was the first to notice me and smile.

"Hey Bee! You look cute" Bubbles said. I smiled and walked over to them. I was nervouse all over. MY FIRST PARTY! Blossom checked her phone and frowned. I turned to her concerned.

"Whats wrong Blossom" I asked. She shook her head angrilly and placed her phone back in her purse.

"The boys are late" Blossom nearly shouted. I took a step back alarmed but Buttercup grabbed my elbow, and leaned close to my ear.

"Dont be alarmed, she has a thing for being late, it drives her insane and then she starts to act like a real bitch. Just dont get in her way for awhile." Buttercup whispered in my ear. I turned to her and smiled. She was finally getting used to me and she quit being moody. Buttercup smiled back and glanced at her own phone checking her own time. She rolled her eyes and showed me the time. It was 8:31. The boys were late for only one minute! I glanced at Blossom. She had seated herself on the couch and was shaking her head angrilly pounding her fist in her hand. I turned to Buttercup wide eyed. She chuckled and shrugged.

"Remind me never to be late meeting Blossom" I whispered in Buttercups ear. She chuckled again and nodded.

DING DONG! The doorbell chimed. Bubbles sprung out of her seat and stood up.

"I think it the boys!" Bubbles said. Blossom stood up too she growled and pounded her hand into her fist again making a huge smacking sound. I winced at the sound and took a step back again.

"It better be the boys! If it isn't I swear I will kill BRICK!" Blossom shouted. Buttercup snorted and waved her hand at Blossom.

"Please Blossom, You love that guy to much to even lay a scratch on him" Buttercup said. Blossom grinded her teeth and showed Buttercup a death glare. Buttercup chuckled and crossed her arms glaring at Blossom. They stood like that for awhile.

"Im gonna answer the door" Bubbles said, breaking the uneasy silence. I nodded and followed her. She opened the door and smiled at the visitors.

"Boomie!" Bubbles exclaimed and gave Boomer a hug. I smiled and waved at Butch and Brick. Brick noticed the uncertain expression and shok his head.

"Am i dead?" Brick asked. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"She pounding her fist in her hand" I said.

"How loud" Brick asked. I shook my head.

"Scary loud" I answered. Bubbles let go of Boomer and shook her head in agreement. Butch chuckled and slapped Brick on his back.

"Your dead" Butch laughed. Brick glared at Butch then turned nervously to the inside of the house. Buttercup appeared and chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Butch, were should we burry Brick" Buttercup announced. Butch laughed.

"She's that mad?" Brick asked, beads of sweat beading his forehead. Buttercup nodded.

"Bro, you fucked" Buttercup exclaimed. Brick groaned and walked inside the house. Bubbles laughed and grabbed my elbow pulling me outside in to the halls. She swiftly shut the door and faced me.

"Best not to be in there, Blossom can really blow" Bubbles said. Boomer nodded next to her. I nodded.

"Why dont we walk outside of the college and go outisde to the car" Buttercup asked. We all agreed and headed outside, Buttercup leading us. Once we were outside we waited, since Brick had the keys.

"How long do you think they'll take" I asked. Bubbles shook her head.

"Dont know? Somtimes they take a few minutes or they take hours" Bubbles said. I nodded.

"Well it looks like my red fucker made it" Butch said. Boomer turned to Butch and high fived him.

"Nice one" Boomer exclaimed. I turned to were Butch was refering to. Sure enough Brick was walking with Blossom holding his hand. They walked over to us. I smiled at Blossom.

"Everything ok" I asked. Blossom shook her head and smiled. She was back to herself again. Brick smiled and took his keys out.

"Ready to party" Brick asked. Buttercup crossed her arms. and leaned against the car.

"How the hell did you do it" Buttercup asked. I turned to Brick and nodded.

"Skill" Brick said. He opened the car and smiled a dazzling smile. Butch and Buttercup got inside. Buttercup sat inside and crossed her arms.

"Bull shit" Buttercup exclaimed, but Brick shut the door behind them. He turned too Boomer.

"I'll take Butch, Blossom, and Buttercup. You can take Bubbles and Bee" Brick said. Boomer nodded and fetched for his key in his pocket. Blossom came over to me and hugged me then she quickly headed to the front of the car and opened the passenger seat and jumped in the car. I waved and then followed Boomer and Bubbles to Boomers car.

"Ready guys" Boomer said. He opened the doors for us.

"Yes" Me and Bubbles siad togethor. We giggled, Bubbles slipped in the passengers seat I sat in the backseat, and Boomer was our driver. Then we rode off. I fidgeted in my seat. Butterflies were forming in the pit in my stomach, I really wanted to see Beck. I hoped he was there, and that I looked fine.

"Bubbles?" I asked. craned her neck to see me.

"Yeah" Bubbles said.

"Do i look pretty" i said. Bubbles smiled and nodded.

"Bee your the prettiest thing ive ever seen" Bubbles said. I smiled, Bee was the prettiest out of all the powerpuffgirls. It really meant alot coming from her. I still didnt feel right though.

"Are you sure" I asked. Bubbles laughed and nodded again.

"Im sure, watch, I'll ask Boomer?" Bubbles said. She turned to Boomer and smile.

"Boomie" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah" Boomer said, he face straight because he was driving.

"Do you think Bee is pretty" Bubbles asked. Boomer smiled and shook his head.

"Alll the powerpuffgirls are pretty, no doubt about it" Boomer said. Bubbles turned to me.

"See, you have nothing to worry about" Bubbles chimed. I smiled and nodded. Bubbles is the best!

"Thanks Bubbles" I said. Bubbles smiled and reached over for my hand which I gladly gave to her. She held it and patted it with her other hand.

"Anything for my little sister" Bubbles said. I smirked, then I noticed we werent moving anymore. I let go off Bubbles head and faced the window.

"Are we here?" I asked. Boomer turned around and smiled.

"Yep!" He said. We were infront of a huge house. There must have been a million people here because there were cars everywhere. In the pit of my stomach I had felt nervouse and scared that Beck would be here. Boomer opened my door and I shook my head trying to get back to the real world. I slipped out. Boomer noticed my expression.

"Hey Bee, Are you ok" Boomer asked. I nodded and shuffled with my feet.

"Well its my first party" I said. Boomer nodded his head and patted me on my back. Bubbles then appeared beside Boomer and noticed me.

"Oh Boomie, Is Bee ok" Bubbles asked. Boomer nodded,

"Shes just nervouse" Boomer said. Bubbles came over to me and hugged me.

"Oh Bee, if you wanna go home, me and Boomer will stay with you" Biubbles said. I shook my head.

"Nooo, Its ok, I dont want to ruin you r night" I said. Boomer came over to us. He grabbed Bubbles hand and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Dont worry Bee, me and Bubbles will stay near you" Boomer said. I nodded. Boomer smirked and walked me and Bubbles to the front door. Infront of the door was a tall hansome man. He was a brunette and had hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a sports jersy and black skinny jeans. He smiled when he saw us.

"Boomer! My man" The guy said. He highfaved Boomer. Bubbles smiled at the guy and gave him a hug.

"Hey Mitch" Bubbles said pulling away. He smiled and then turned to me.

"Who's the pretty girl" Mitch said. He smiled at me.I blushed a bright shade of pink. I shook it off and extended my hand.

"Hey, Im Bee Utonium" I said. He loked at me confused.

"Your Bubbles sister" Mitch asked. I nodded happily.

"I thought there were only three Utoniums" Mitch said. I turned to Bubbles, the look on my face that said 'WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I SAY' Bubbles turned to Mitch.

"Well, My dad found out we had a long lost sister, we barely found out this year" Bubbles said. She turned to Boomer for support. He caught on and nodded his head.

"Why are we in here when we can be in there" Boomer said, I nodded. Mitch, Bubbles, Boomer, and I walked inside. I quickly spotted Butch and Buttercup who were at the snack table. They saw us and nodded then contuined to eat there food. Blossom and Brick were in the minibar(which is the kitchen, Mitch is rich) They waved at me and smiled. I waved back. I turned and faced Mitch.

"Where did Bubbles and Boomer" I asked. Mitch turned around and shrugged.

"Oh" I said, I looked down. Mitch chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Dont worry, it ok if you dont know anybody, at least you know me" Mitch said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Everyone knows you, its your party" I said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Smart girl" Mitch said, I blushed and turned away.

"Well im gonna go find Boomer and Bubbles" I said. Mitch grabbed my arm again forcing me back.

"No wait! Lets at least dance" Mitch said. i shook my head and pulled away.

"Im sorry Mitch, but I dont really know how to dance" I said. He smiled .

"Please Bee! It'll be fun" Mitch said. I smiled and nodded. Oh well, theres a first thing for everything. Mitch beamed and grabbed my hand, he lead me to the backyard, which was huge. It was actually pretty, there were twinkling lights hanging up in the trees and there was even a little pond. There was a hired D.J here to. I kept looking around for Beck but I didnt even see a glimps of those golden eyes. Mitch noticed and turned to me.

"Are you looking for someone" Mitch asked. I shook my head imbarassed, he smiled again.

"Good! Stay right here" Mitch said, he freed my hand and let me go. He walked over to the D.J and whispered somthing in his ear. The D.J smilede and flashed a thumbs up. Mitch then came over to me and smiled.

"What did you ask him" I asked. Mitch was gonna answer when the booming voice of the D.J echoed through the backyard.

"Guys grab your girl because thing are about to get slow" The D.J hollered. Mitch smirked and grabbed my waist while I placed my hands on his shoulder. The song "Give you heart a break" came on. I smiled and leaned my head on his chest. Then we swayed along the field.

"Is this your way of romancing me" i joked. I felt him smirk.

"Well, I used to have a crush on Buttercup, but she's with Butch, then I met you, I guess I have a thing for raven colored hair" Mitch said. I gigled.

"How charming" I said, then I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"So tell me about yourself, Bee Utonium" Mitch asked. I smiled and pulled my head of his chest and looked up at him.

"Weel if you must know, my favorite color is yellow, I love pizza, I love hanging out with my sisters, and I wish to travel the world" I said. MItch smiled.

"Wow!" Mitch exclaimed. I laughed and then we sat there staring in to each others eye. It was like an instinct for me to lean in. He leaned in too. I puckered my lips and approached closer to Mitch's face. Closer and closer and closer and clo-

"Hey BEE" A really smexy voice said. I popped open my eyes and leaned away I turned to my left and saw Beck. My heart was beating super fast. He came! He really came. AND ALMOST CAUGHT ME KISSING MITCH! OH NOOO!

"Was I interrupting" Beck said. I shook my head and faced Mitch. I lightly pushed Mitch's chest. Mitch glared at Beck then turned towards me.

"Sorry" I told Mitch. He smirked and pulled away.

"No not at all, you can have her" Mitch said. He kissedmy hand and I fell a blush forming around my cheeks. When Mitch was inside the house Beck approached me.

"Why were you hanging out with that guy" Beck asked. I turned to him and studdied him. Was he jelous! Omg i think hes jelous! Does he like me!

" We were just dancing" I said innocently. He shook his head angrilly.

"You guys were kissing" Beck said, he looked hurt. I crossed my arms annoyed.

"Why do you care! Dont you have Princess" I nearly shouted. He growled and shook his head.

"Nevermind" Beck said. He turned his head. We stood like that for a few minutes. I finally sighed and let my hands dropped.

"Wanna dance" I asked. He turned to me bewilderd.

"What" Beck asked. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on his shoulder. He chuckled and grabbed my waist, which for some reason made me blush. The song little things came on. I looked down imbarrased! What was I dancing with a guy who had a girlfriend! My face was soon lifted up by Becks finger.

"If you keep looking down, I wont get to see your pretty eyes" Beck said. I snorted.

"Yeah right, If anyone has pretty eyes its you, your eyes are golden" I said. He chuckled.

"Well your eyes are yellow like the sun" Beck said. I smiled, the sun was the most prettiest things in the world to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"I only tell the truth" Beck said. I giggled and lightly place my head on his chest. I felt him smile. I smiled to as we swayed to the music. Then I heard murming and talking like 'Princess is gonna kil her' or 'is beck cheating on Princess' or 'They are way cuter togethor without Princess' I open my eyes in alarm and lift my head up. People were surrounding us.

"Beck" I said

"Yeah" Beck answered.

"We shouldnt be togethor dancing" I told him. He opened his eyes to and noticed all the students watching us.

"Crap!" Beck said. He quickly kissed me on the cheek, but he was too late.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Princess shouted. I quickly turned to my right and see Princess. She is wearing a skimpy yellow sleevless minidress. I quiver at the sight. She marched up to me and Beck. She placed her skinny hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from Becks embrace. I fell back but caught myself. I glared at the girl. She marched in my face.

"You slut! Trying to steal Beck away from me" Princess spat. I glared at her.

"Is it my fault that he kissed me on the cheek, at the same time you came!" I spat back. Princess grinded her teeth and placed her hands on her hips.

"You bitch! Your just like Bubbles! A slut" Princess yelled. I gared at her, in every part of my body I want to kill her.

"A what" Someone says behind Princess. Princess rolled her eyes and turned around.

"You heard me! A SLU-" Princess was interrupted my the hard slap she recieved from Bubbles. Princess landed on the ground.

"Thats what I call a bitch slap!" Bubbles said, she dusted off her hands. I looked up at Beck. He smiled at me nervously and approached me.

"Im sorry about her" Beck said. I looked at the ground and glare at the unconcious Princess.

"Im sorry about her too" I mummbled. Beck chuckled and grabbed my face with his 2 hands.

"Dont worry senorita! Everything will be ok." Beck said. I shook my head in his hands. He sighed and leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I fluttered my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around his head. Melting in his embrace. But soon reality hit me and pushed him in the chest.

"Beck, we cant" I said. He looked at me saddly and nodded his head.

"Your right, This could hurt you" Beck said. He looked down sadly.

"Me?" I said, I took a step back. Beck placed a finger underr my chin.

"Dont worry" Beck said. He lightly placed a kiss on my lips and quickly turned to Princess's aid. I smiled lightly and turned to Bubbles. She had watched everything. She swiftly grabbed my wrist and escoorted me to the front door.

"Were leaving?" I asked. Bubbles laughed and nodded.

"Afraid so" Bubbles said. We said our goodbyes to Mitch and I saw my sisters. I hugged them then followed Bubbles to Boomers car.

"Bee" Bubbles said, before we entered the car.

"Yeah" I said.

"Please be careful with Beck" Bubbles said. I loked at her confused.

"Why" I asked.

"I just dont trust him" Bubbles said. I nodded.

"Ill be careful" I said. Bubbles sighed in relief and hped in the passengers seat with Boomer. I sat in the backseat. Becks word stilll echoed through my head. THIS COULD HURT YOU! What does he mean?

Yeah im soo proud of this chapter! hehehehehehehehehe! Lol

REVIEW PLEASE!

-QUEENBEE2000


	5. Chapter 5 : Trust and Loyalty

Ok! This story is getting exremly good! Please review! Thank to all my reviewers, Faves, and favorites on this story! HEHEHEHEHE DERP ;3

Chapter 5

TRUST AND LOYALTY

Bubbles P.O.V

(NEXT DAY)

I finished my hair, ready for the first day of classes. I had picked out things like a major in singing, Blossom wanted to take scientist type classes, Buttercup chose to learn to be lawyer, Bee chose to be in an english class, she wants to be a teacher, and she really wanted to get rid of her spanish accent. I sighed, it was gonna be our first seperation from Bee. I really didn't trust her alone, especially with Beck around. I didnt trust that guy, i dont even care if hes hot! He hangs out with princess, to make it worse, he dating her! Plus he kissed Bee! Even though he's going out with Princesss, I didnt tell Buttercup or Blossom because then I would make Bee sad. Shit! What am I goon do! I sighed again and walked out the room, I was soon greeted by my sisters.

"What took you so long! I can run a mile and still beat you at getting ready" Buttercup grumbled. Blossom growled and grabbed my arm.

"Come on! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Blossom shouted, she pulled me outside of the dorm. Bee and Buttercup followed us. We met up with the Ruffs later infront of the college.

"Hey Boomie" I said, hugging Boomer. Boomer smiled and pulled out a tiny box.

"For you" Boomer said. i blushed and grabbed the box, I opened and almost fainted. In the box was the most gorgous pair of diamond earings in the world. I shut the box and jumped onto Boomer, hugging him and planting kisses all over his cheek.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" I said. Butch groaned and rolled his eyes.

"God! Do you always have to do that! Buy her gifts and she goes crazy!" Butch grumbled. Buttercup glared at him and smashed her foot on his toe. He howled in pain and jumped on his one foot.

"What the fuck Buttercup" Butch yelled. Buttercup smirked.

"Your just jeolose that Bubbles is kissing Boomer and I dont want to kiss you because your a cheap ASS!" Buttercup yelled. Butch blushed and turned away. I giggled and stood away from Boomer.

"Well were going to class" i said, I grabbed Boomer's hand. We were about to walk away when I hobbled over to Bee.

"Bee, please think wisely of your desions" I told her. Bee nodded and I smiled in relief. I walked over to Boomer and held his hand again. I sighed. I really hope Bee can keep my trust.

BEE P.O.V

I waved to my sisters and walked over to my class. I checked my yellow watch, shoot! In 1 minute I have to be there. My class was across the whole school. I groaned and raced toward my class. I wasn'nt paying attention and bumped into someone. We hit eachother and fell down.

"Owie" I said, in pain, I had skidded on my knee and now it was bruised. I growled and rubbed it hoping it would stop hurting.

"Bee! Are you ok"

My ears perked up and I looked up. My eyes met with the familar hazel eyes I met yesterday. Oh Crap! Mitch. I blushed a deep scarlet and turned the other direction.

"Im fine, Mitch" I said, I stood up. He helped and smiled, it was dazzling!

"Wow! How is it possible for you to keep getting prettier every moment" Mitch said. I laughed and smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Shut up!" I giggled. He smiled amused and grabbed my hand. I didnt pull away but I did blush.

"So waht class's did you sign up for" Mitch asked. I smiled brightly.

"Well, Im going to going to a teaching center, where I can teach" I siad. Mitch's smile widened and he held my grip.

"OH WOW! MEEE TOO!" Mitch declared. I stared at him wide eyed!

"Really" I exclaimed. Mitch nodded, just as excitelly as me. I smiled, and blushed. Then I checked my watch again and gasped. We only have 32 seconds to get to class. Mitch peered over my shoulder and looked at my watch. He nodded to me and we ran to our class. We would have made it if I hadnt had tripped. I tripped and landed on Mitch. He toppled backward and since I was holding his hand I fwll back too. I groaned and blushed, my head was on his chest. Mitch smiled and winked.

"I believe you still owe me a kiss, from my party last night" Mitch asked. I blushed and nodded without even thinking. I leaned in, closer and closer and closer and closer an-

"Sorry to break the chica and the chico up but I believe you dont want to be late to class" said someone. I pulled away quickly relizing that accent! CRAP! Why does he always do that! I pulled away quickly and turned to Beck. He was standing in the doorway in the CLASS IM IN! SHIT! I rolled my eyes and helped up Mitch. Mitch eyed Beck and shook his head. He walked over to Beck and extended his hand.

"Ahhhhh... If it isn't the guy who stole my lady" Mitch said. Beck stared at Mitch's hand and crossed his arms.

"I dont do shakes, especially to guys I dont trust" Beck said. Mitch scowled at him and placed his hand down but wrapped it around my waist. Beck glared at Mitch's bold move, then turned to me, probably expecting me to throw his hand off. I shook my head at him and smiled.

"Can we go inside" I asked. Beck stopped his glaring at Mitch and turned to me.

"What! You have this class too" Beck said. I nodded and took a step, so did Mitch. Beck stopped his excitement and turned to Mitch.

"Im guessing, hes here too, in this class!" Mitch said. I nodded sheepishly. Beck glared at him once more but took a step aside and we all walked in togethor. The teacher waved at us and beckoned for us to sit down. There were all lot of people here, There were 2 seats togethor to the left and a lone one to the right. Beck saw his chance and took a seat quickly next to an empty seat. Mitch growled and let go of my waist.

"Please, dont kiss him! I caught you too kissing yesterday! You wouldnt want to see me sad. Would you? Besides save the kissing for me" Mitch whispered in my ear. I blushed and nodded. He smiled and walked over to the desk. The girls near his desk giggled, and waved. I growled, wtf! Did i just growl? I shook my head and took a seat next to Beck. He winked at me and I turned away, remebering what my older sister Bubbles said.

"Bee!" Beck said, I contunied to ignore, paying attention to the teacher.

"Bee!"

IGNORE!

"Bee!"

IGNORE!

"Bee!"

"IGNORE!

"Bee!"

Oh FOR CYRING OUT LOUD!

"WHAT!" I whispered shouted. He chuckled and waved. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He looked at me confused.

"Bee? Are you dating Mitch?" Beck asked. I blushed a deep scarlet and turn to him.

"Of course not!" I said. Beck smiled amused.

"Good! Becuase I want you to myself" Beck said. I growled and looked at him. What the hell is his problem! Hes dating princess! That two timing ASS HOLE!

"Why do you care! Gosh! Beck your dating Princess!" I said. He frowned at me and shook his discustingly.

"Thats different" Beck said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah! Because your a two timing ass hole!

"I owe her" Beck said. I scowled, how can he possibly owe her.

"What do you owe her" I asked. Beck turned around, not facing me. he looked down and sighed.

"I wish I could tell you" Beck said. I rolled my eyes and turned away, paying attention to the teacher. Beck grabbed my wrist and turned me around, to face him.

"Bee! I owe her my life" Beck said. I rolled my eyes again, sure! HOW CAN YOU OWE SOMEONE YOUR LIFE!

"Beck, please! If you tell someone you owe them your life, it means you will be kind yo them and help them out! It dosnt mean that you date them" I said angrilly. Beck shook his stubbornly.

"It dosnt work like that Bee" beck said, he looked down and sighed.

"Nevermind, I told you too much already" Beck said. I growled, but then blushed because he was still holding my wrist. Beck smiled.

"Can I least be forgiven" Beck said. I blushed and nodded, Beck smiled, and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but I pushed him in the chest.

"No! Kissing though" I said. Beck rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mitch. Mitch was glaring at us. Beck winked at Mitch then turned to me.

"No promises" Beck said. He quickly pecked me on lips, I slapped him lightly. He chuckled and rubbed the faint pink mark on his cheek. He turned to Mitch, who was fuming angrilly. Beck chuckled and blew Mitch a kiss, then he turned to me.

"It was totally worth it" Beck said. I growled but I was also blushing. I turned to Mitch, he was glaring at Beck, but quickly turned to me and his features soften. He mouthed 'why the hell did you kiss him'. I blushed and shrugged and pointed to beck mouthing 'it was his fault'. Beck noticed me and shoved me playfully.

"It was not all my fault! Your the one who blushed and your lips were begging for more" beck teased. I laughed and shoved him back.

"Shut up" I said. He grinned and leaned in, I snorted and placed my hand on his lips. He shrugged and kissed.

"At least im kissing you" Beck said. I blushed and pulled away. He's such a weirdo! The bell chimed and I quickly got out of my seat. Beck grabbed my wrist before I could go with Mitch.

"Hey, ummm Bee, You know I really dont like Princess right?" Beck whispered in my ear. I turned to him, I was really hoping he would ask me out!

"What does that mean" i asked. Beck smiled and placed my hand on his heart.

"It means I like you" Beck said. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"You do" I whispered.

"Yeah" Beck whispered lower. I smiled

"I like you to" I said. Beck grinned widder.

"I knew you did" Beck said

"Then why dont you break up with Princess" I asked. Beck frowned and turned away looking down.

"I cant... Its complicated" Beck muttered. I almost would of socked him but I wanted to understand why he didnt want to leave Princess.

" If its because you dont want to break her heart, I could help you" I said. Beck shook his and frowned.

"Its not that" Beck said. I studied him, pleading him for an answer with my eyes.

"Then what is it?" I asked. Beck shook his head.

"I cant tell you, believe me I wish I could, Its just nice to know that you like me" Beck said. I growled at him but looked down sadly. He lifted my chin again with his finger

"Please dont look down, I love looking at your beutiful yellow eyes" Beck said. I turned away from him and strolled up to Mitch. I grabbed Mitch's hand and we walked off.

"Well, hey" Mitch said. I smiled and then glared at Beck. Beck was staring at me with a sorry expression, I smiled evilly. An idea forming in my head.

"Mitch" I asked. Mitch turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah, Bee" Mitch said. I bit my lip , did I really want to do this. I thought about it then shrugged.

"Mitch, kiss me" I asked. Mitch looked at me confused.

"What" He asked.

"Kis-" Mitch place his finger on my lips and smirked.

"I heard you the first tim, I just want to make sure" Mitch said. Before I could say anything Mitch pressed his lips to mine. It was the most nicest feeling ever, way better than Beck, Right? I crashed my lips harder to Mitch's hoping for a spark. I pulled away satisfied. Mitch turned to me and smiled. Around his cheeks were the shade of red.

"Wow" Mitch exclaimed. I blushed then turned to where Beck was. Beck was red with anger and stormed off. I grinned, serves him right. You break my heart, I break your. I smiled at Mitch. He smiled back then he grabbed me in for another kiss. EEEEEEEEK! I MIGHT BE HERE A WHILE!

Becks P.O.V

I glared at Bee kissing Mitch. Lucky Bastard. I took all my strength not to go over there and rip Mitch too shreds. I shook my head stubbornly. It was my fault, I broke Bee's heart. I turned red with anger, I could've had her, but I blew it! I stormed off looking for Princess. I found her smiling at herself at the mirror. I cringed, Princess was really ugly.

"Princess" I hollered. Princess turned around and smiled. She was just grinning because all the girls behind me were checking me out and now there mouths were open relizing I was dating Princess.

"Hey sweetie" Princess said, she tried to wrap her arms around me, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Save it" I said annoyed. Princess raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"What!" Princess hissed, I sighed and looked down.

"What can I do, to be free" I asked. Princess growled and pulled my arm.

"WHAT!" Princess nearly shouted. I growled at her back.

"Im tired of this shit Princess! I want too bee free, I want to be with-" I hesitated, if I told then Princess would hurt Bee. "someone" I finished lowereing my gaze. Princess scowled.

"You idiot! There's no escaping! You know the plan! We are gonna get the powerpuff girls! Destroy them! The only thing thats stopping us is Bee! I dont know if she has powers yet!" Princess said.

"As soon as we find out and destroy all of them including the Ruffs, youll be free" Princess said. I sighed and looked down. I turned around and trotted to my dorm.

"I really hope Bee dosnt have powers" I muttered.

Bubbles P.O.V

I smiled at everyone passing me in the hallway! I was looking for my sisters when I saw Beck and Princess talking. I raised an eyebrow and hobbled over there. I listened closly.

"Destroy them! The only thing thats stopping us is Bee! I dont know if she has powers yet" I heard Princess say. I took a step back. I knew it! I knew he was evil! I shook my head. I just shouldnt jump to conclusions yet. I promised myself I wouldnt tell anybody, I growled. Time for me to take matters into my own hands. As soon as Beck walked away I followed. He kept walking until he walked out of college. I stopped. why is he leaving? He wouldnt have time to get back in time. I shrugged, I would, I could fly.

" Bubbles" I heard Boomer say behind me. I turned to him alarmed, I placed a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet, I turned back to Beck and remained following.

"Bubbles what are you doing" Boomer whispered. I turned to him. I could trust Boomer, he was great!

"Ok" I said, I explained everything to him, Boomer quickly understood and nodded.

"Then we better follow him" Boomer said, with a wicked smirk. I nodded and we followed Beck. We followed him outside and my mouth nearly dropped.

"Oh my god" i said.

"Holy shit" Boomer hollered.

- Holy shit is right! What the fuck is going on! HEHEHEHEHEHE! You'll soon find out if you review. The sooner you review the sooner I will post the new chapter.

-QUEENBEE2000


	6. Chapter 6 : Promises

I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews! Lol!

Oh, im sorry MusicQueen124, without Cliffy's this story wouldnt have suspence! HEEHEHEHEHEHE! Wow!

Quick Question: Every time I say Hehehehehehe, does that make me sound loike a crazy person? Lol! Just asking? Leave your answers in my reviews!

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE ( I GUESS IM A FUCKING LUNATIC!)

HERE WE GO

Chapter 6

I DONT KNOW YOU, ANYMORE!

Bubbles P.O.V

I shook my head crazingly. This cant be happening! Poor Bee! How is this fucking possible! I turned to Boomer and he looked just as scared as me. I hugged him tightly, confused as ever. Only Professor and Mojo Jojo were capable of this! In front of us was Beck! The funny thing was he wasnt even on the ground! He was flying, literally floating in the air as a gold aura embraced him. Beck didnt seem to notice us, he swiftly flew in the direction of his dorm. Boomer let go of my embrace and took a step foward, contunieing our spying. i grabbed Boomer by the arm and pull him back.

"Boomer! What are you doing" i asked startled. Boomer turned to me and studied me. He came to me and hugged me, I pulled him closer, nuzzling my head on his chest.

"Bubbles, I have to follow him, by myself, you cant go in the boys dorm during school hours" Boomer said. I shook my head stubbornly and pulled away from him. I looked up at his blue eyes and growled.

"No! Boomer I forbade you to go! You dont know what he's capable of! He can be stronger than you! Its obviose Professor or Mojo wouldnt do this!" I nearly hollered. Boomer sighed and crossed his arms. He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"What if they did" Boomer said. I gasped and looked at him. Trying to look just as sten as Blossom.

"What the fuck are you talking about" I argued. Boomer sighed again and turned around.

"Boomer! You better answer me! I swear to god I will beat the shit out of you if you refuse to tell me!" I hollered. Boomer still didnt answer. I blink dumbly, and growled. I stomped my foot hard on the cement and glared at the back of his head.

"Boomer! I thought Mojo was fine with us dating! You dont think he did this, do you?" i asked. Boomer said, Boomer looked up and finally turned back to me. He grabbed my wrist and looked me deads straight in the eyes.

"Promise not to tell anyone" Boomer said. I nodded obediently. Boomer's eyes lingered to the right and I followed his gaze.

"Mojo's gone missing!" Boomer said. I gasped and pulled Boomer back into a hug.

"Im so sorry, Boomie" I apoligized.

"It was the week befor we went to college. Me, Brick, and Butch were arriving home, when we heard a scream. We flew as quick as we could to the kitchen. Mojo wasnt there, the place was a wreck. We called the police and they found no traces of fingerprints. Whoever kidnapped Mojo was really goood." Boomer said. I focused on him, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Thats horrible but do you think someone is forcing Mojo to do this, create chemical x super heroes just like us!" I said. Boomer shook his head.

"Well thats what I thought at first, Brick and Butch scolded me about that idea. Then it hit me! Mojo was never fine with us dating the powerpuff girls, he accepted it but he was never happy. He brlieved if we didnt fall for you girls that we would've been able to destroy you! " Boomer said. I fumed, I swear to god, the next time I see Mojo, his ass is dead!

"That good for nothing piece of shi-" I started, but Boomer placed his finger to my lips.

"Let me finish" Boomer said with a chuckle. I groaned but nodded for him to go-on.

"I started to think he did not get kidnapped, I mean there was no fingerprints! I think mojo made Beck! Like you said, you heard him and Princess talking about destroying us! Princess is a part of this too, thats why she hangs out with Beck! She hates you guys just as much as Mojo" Boomer said. I blinked at him, letting the information sink in. I looked up at Boomer, Boomer had a stern look on his face. I smiled and patted his arm.

"Boomer, I need you to make a promise to me" I said. He looked up at me and nodded. I sighed and tugged at my diamond earings he gave me.

"Promise me, that you wont follow Beck" I said. Boome protested but I place my finger on his lips.

"Without me" I said. Boomer raised his eyebrow but a smile spread across his face. He pulled me back into a hug. I giggled and gace him a peck on the cheek.

"Deal" Boomer said. I sighed, relizing I was missing somthing.

"Quick qeustion" I said. Boomer nodded.

"Shoot" he said.

"How am I gonna tell Bee! I mean it looked like her and Beck had a spark! Boomer I saw her kiss him, like full on lips to lips! I think Bee really likes him! Ughh! How do I break it to her!" I moaned. I facepalmed my self and sighed. Boomer moved behind and placed his hand on my waist.

"Simple, dont tell her yet, We cant come to conclusions yet, for know were on our own" Boomer said. I smiled and nodded, I really hope Bee dont find out then. Just then the bell chimed. I grabbed Boomers hand and we walked to our next class. I didnt dare look behind me.

Bee's P.O.V

I smiled at the gawking girls. They stared at me with jeoulosly, that I was holding hands with Mitch. I noticed Princess was one of them, but she wasn't smiling, she was smirking, it was quite dirsturbing. The bell chimed and I turned to Mitch.

"What class do you have now" I asked cutely. Mitch smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"I have a professional banking class" Mitch said. I groaned and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, I have a speaking class, Im trying to get rid of my stupid mexican accent" I said. Mitch rolled his eyes and place a loose strand of my black hair in the back of my arm.

"I prefer your accent, its cute" Mitch said. I blushed and rolled my eyes, I checked my watch and hugged him quickly.

"I gotta go, Ill see you for break" I said. MItch nodded and kissed my forehead. He then walked the opposite direction. I was probablly smiling like a doofus, I was almost floating to my next class. My mind had been doing alot of thinking! I was wondering if it was wise to be with Mitch, I wasn't dating him, but I was kissing him, alot. I still kinda had a thing for Beck though. Ughhhhhhh! Why is love complicated. Mabe I should tell Bubbles, she does seem like the boy crazy type. I sighed and entered the classroom. oh great! Right in the front of the classroom was Beck. I stared up to the ceiling.

"Why god! I was created a few weeks ago! Why do you mess with me!" I muttered. I then let my head fall back to normal and I saw that Beck had noticed me. He looked ticked off! Oooops! I forgot about the incident he saw me and Mitch have. Well I dont care! He broke my heart and now Im gonna make his life a living hell! I smiled and walked over to him making it look like I was gonna sit next to him, but I didnt I nearly passed him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I chuckled and waved. I sat in a seat three seats away to the left of his. I pulled out a piece of paper fom my binder and scribbled a note.(Hey! Asshole) I smirkied and tossed it to him. I watched as he secretly opened and read it, he rolled his eyes and wrote back. He threw the note back to me, I quickly opened it. I read it it said ( so is that my new name now). I smiled and cuffed my mouth witth my hands, I turned to him.

"Sup! Asshole" I whispered/shouted. He turned to me and scowled. I shrugged innocently and flipped my hair. He stared at me and a small smile formed on his lips, he quickly shook it off and payed attention to the teacher. I giggled. Wait! Did I just giggle! No Bee! DONT FALL FOR BECK, AGAIN! GRRRRRR. The rest of the class, I couldn't help but think of who I liked. Mitch or Beck! Uggghhhhh! Life is confusing! The bell finally chimed and I stood up to go, I quickly passed Beck, but he managed to catch my elbow.

"Bee" He said. i scowled at him and crossed my arms patting my foot impatiently on the ground.

"What asshole!" I said. Beck chuckled and slipped his hands in between mine, he leaned his forehead on mine. I started to blush madly.

"Bee, Do you honestly like me" Beck said. I turned away from him, and closed my eyes.

"I dont know who I like anymore" I said. Beck rolled his eyes and place a finger under my chin. He turned my head lightly so I was facing him.

"You really need to stop doing that" I said.

"Senorita! You know who you like, your just afraid of the truth" Beck said. I smiled and lightly pushed his hand away.

"Beck! What do you want" I asked, trying to get off the subject. Beck smiled and grabbed my hands again.

"Meet me tommorow night, at the park downtown" Beck said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Beck, were supposed to be inside our dorm on a school nights" I said. Beck shook his head and sqeezed my hand.

"Bee, sneak out and meet me" Beck said. I looked down and pulled away from Bee. I rubbed my arm, trying to think.

"I'll think about it" I said. Beck smiled and nodded.

"Ok! i'd rather have you think about it then say no. At least I know you will be thinking about me" Beck smiled. I blushed and swatted him on the chest. He chuckled and kissed my hand making me bluch even more.

"Stop it! i have to go find mitch" I said. beck stopped kissing my hand and glared at me. He gave me back my hand and leaned in whispering to my ear.

"Bee! Please dont tell him about us meeting, I dont trust him" Beck whispered. I growled, how could anyone not trust Mitch! But I nodded anyway. He smiled and let me go. I left Beck and roamed the halls for Mitch. When I saw Buttercup, Butch, Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles. I waved to them and walked over.

"Hey!"I said. They all waved at me.

"So how was your day?" Bubbles asked. I turned to her, somthing was different about the pretty blonde. She looked anxious.

"Surprising" I said, choosing my words wisely. Bubbles turned to Boomer with a scared expression.

"How was it surprising" Buttercup asked, breaking my gaze from Bubbles and Boomer. I turned to her and smiled.

"Well, I learned somthing about Beck?" I said. Bubbles may have look scared before, now she was shaking madly.

"What?" Bubbles whimpered. I looked at her then turned to Boomer. He also looked horrified.

"I learned he can be a real jerk, you were right Bubbles, I shoul've listened to you and not have trusted him" I said. Bubbles sighd in relief and nodded happily.

"Yeah" Bubbles said. I smiled happily, finally she goes back to normal, I checked my watch and looked up.

"Do you guys know where Mitch is" I asked. Buttercup looked up at Butch and smirked.

"Why? Are you guys dating" Buttercup said. Butch chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. I blushed and shook my head.

"No! I just wanted to see him" I said. Buttercup took out her phone and scrolled on it, she found somthing and showed Butch. I bent over to see what it was and blushed.

"So ive seen you've been lip locking" Butch said. Blossom who was in a conversation with Brick turned to me and opened her mouth wide.

"Bee! You were kissing Mitch" Blossom shrieked. I blushed as she looked at the picture of me and Mitch kissing.

"It was just a peck" I muttered. Blossom studied and showed it to Brick.

"Brick, does that look like a peck " Blossom said. Brick grabbed the phone and chuckled.

"Nope" Brick said. I blushed even deeper.

"Ok! I was kissing him! Sooooo! Where is he" I said. It startled everyone and thay all laughed.

"Eager for more" Butercup said. She lifted her eyebrows and wiggled them, I blushed and turned away.

"He just passed by, he went that way" Bubbles said, I turned to her and smiled. Boomer nodded his head in approvment.

"Thanks Bubbles and Boomer! At least you guys ar nice unlike some people, who make fun of me for kissing, when they do it all day" I said, I pointed a finger at Buttercup.

"Im looking at you Buttercup and Butch, jeeze, how do you breath with that much oxygen outm of you" I asked, with an evil smirk playing at my lips. Buttercup and Butch turned a bright scarlet and they turned away. I smiled and walked to the left, where Bubbled referred to. I stop dead in my tracks, as I see somthing I really wished I could take back. My eyes watered and I shook my head angrilly, why does trust always leave to a downfall!

OOOOOOOOOOH! WHAT THE HELLS IS GOING ON! THXS FOR ME REVIEWS! LUV YA GUYS!

Queenbee2000


	7. Chapter 7: Bee's love triangle

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I honestly love you guys a lot! On to the story._

**Chapter 7**

**Bee's love triangle**

**BEE P.O.V**

I glared at Mitch and Princess hugging. What the fuck! He's such an asshole. To think I was actually really having real feeling for him! UGH! I clenched my fist and run to the restroom. I push the doors open as tears glide down my cheeks. I try to breath and cant, I walk to the sink. I slowly put my hands on the sink and look up, in the mirror. My face is pale and you can see the visible streaks of dry tears on my face. I growl and wip the stupid tears away with my slleve. Stupid Mitch! The belle chimes, and it makes me groan. I turn on my heels and walk out the door only to be bumped by some jerk.

"Ow! Watch it" I growl. I bite my lip, that sounded really rude. I look up about to burst with all kinds of apologizes but my lips curl into a scowl. Its Mitch. I jerk my arm away all the kindess I have is long gone. Mitch notices my face and a big smile appears upon his face.

"Hey Bee" Mitch says. h clearly didn't see my scowl because he swoops down to give me a kiss. I jerk my head to the side as he hobbles over missing my lips. He looks at me confused as ever and tries again to kiss me. This time I smack him lightly on the face, his eyes widen in shock.

"Bee? What the hell!" Mitch growls. I growl at him and turn towards my class. he somehow grabbed my elbow, because before I can relies it, Im staring into his deep hazel eyes. A faint blush comes across my cheekbones and I can feel it. I turn away, im still angry at him! Mitch tenderly strokes my hair.

"Now, Bee, tell me whats wrong" Mitch asks, its surprisingly sweet. I look at him and all the anger starts to bubble again inside me again. Before I can think about it, my hand somehow meets Mitch's cheek again, with a hard smack. I look at my hand shocked, then I look at Mitch. His mouth is opened wide, and he's rubbing the faint pink mark on his cheek. I take a big gulp, I guess its to late to stop now.

"Mitch! Your such a jerk! I...I ...I hateeee y...o...you" I stutter. Mitch looks confused, he rubs his cheek some more. I roll my eyes and turn around, ready tp leave this jerk. But Mitch pulls me back.

"I honestly don't know what your talking about" Mitch says. I snort and cross my arms.

"Why don't you ask Princess?" I say innocently, then I cross my arms and bite my lip. I feel the tears burning in my eyes. I bite my lip even harder, hoping the pain will take away my tears. Mitch starts laughing and clutches his stomach from all the laughing. I growl and whip around and start trudging off.

"Bitch" I mutter. The sounds of laughing stop, I turn around and see that Mitch is now walking by me. He grabs my arm and smiles down at me. I scowl in return.

"Bee! Your so jelose! And you know it" Mitch said. He chuckled. I growled and pushed him away.

"Back off! Your such an asshole" I growled. Mitch shook his and laughed some more.

"Bee your so stupid" Mitch laughs. I turn to him and raise my eyebrow. Either he's really dumb, or he's a real asshole!

"Excuse me?" I say sternly, I cross my arms and glare at him. He crossed the freaking line! Mitch noticed my anger and stopped laughing.

"Bee, I am only laughing because you thought I was dating Princess! You really think I would go that low!" Mitch exclaimed. I examined him, trying to see if he lied.

"She has money" I said simply. Mitch looked taken back and he analyzed me. He slowly stroked his chin and watched me.

"Yes, she is rich" Mitch said. I looked at him confused. "But so am I" Mitch began.

"But Princess is richer" I stated. Mitch growled and clenched his fist.

"Yes she is" Mitch hissed. I took a step back, surprised by the tone in his voice.

"Is that why you were hugging her, you want more money" I asked. Mitch looked at me surprised, he took a step closer. He was inches from my face.

"Why do you care" Mitch hissed, coldly. I looked at him scared. Why was he acting so weird? I stopped my breathing and placed my hands on his chest, I meant to push him back, but my hands were stuck to his chest like glue. I looked up into his eyes, his cold hazel eyes glared back at me. I felt so helpless, I had liked him!

"I thought you liked me" I whispered, I looked down. I felt the tears, were ready to leak out. My heart was broken to bits, and I left Beck, for Mitch. Princess ruined it, both my freaking love lives! Beck and Mitch both liked her, but why?

"I do like you, I have no feelings for Princess, I was only hugging her because she asked me too" Mitch said, I looked up into his eyes. My soul felt like it was lifting in my heart, and I sighed in relief. He smiled warmly and kissed me on the lips. It was sweet and slow, as our lips touched. I pulled away and giggled.

"I like you too" I said.

"You also like Beck" Mitch said calmly. I turned to him shocked. WTF!

"What?" I asked. Mitch smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Listen, Bee, I know you like Beck, but lets just make myself clear, you will soon like me fully, no feelings for Beck, you will be mine, Bee Utonium."Mitch said. He kissed my forehead and swiftly left. I stood there, confused as hell. It was true, I liked Mitch and Beck. I possibly liked Beck more, but Beck chose Princess. I sighed and looked at the ground. Tomorrow though, I have to sneak out of the dorm to meet him, I wonder if he'll ask me out. I smiled happily, if Beck was never dating Princess, I would probably be with him. I just have to find out why he choses to stay with Princess, what does he find attractive about her. I made a face and shook my head confused. I shouldn't even be thinking of Beck, Mitch said he would make me his. To be honest, I really hope he will, I just cant stand the pain of not being with Beck. I shake my head again and look up. I soon relies I'm the only one in the hall, I giggle to myself and run to my class. I look down at my watch and gasp.

I WAS FUCKING 15 MINUTES LATE! OH SHIT...

**BUBBLES P.O.V**

**(TIME SKIP)**

**AFTER CLASS**

I was sitting down watching my sisters eat with there boyfriends. I turned to Boomer and smiled nervously at him. He smiled back and clutched my hand. I had been thinking about Beck all day. He had chemical x in his fucking body. He could destroy us, like him and Princess were talking about. I watch Boomer fumble with his salad, that he bought. He was worried too, his dad, probably wanted to murder us. Who wouldn't worry. I made an angry face and slammed my fist against the table. Everyone stopped there chatter and look at me, everyone except Bee.

"Hey Bubs, you ok" Blossom said, with a hint of concern. I turn to Boomer worried then nod my head.

"I'm ok, just, umm...stressed" I stutter. Blossom raises an eyebrow, she exchanges a glance with Brick. Buttercup also exchanges a glance with Butch, and Bee still stood staring into space.

"Why are you stressed?" Brick asked, he leaned back into his chair and examined me. I rolled my eyes, Brick always acted like therapist.

"Brick! I do not want to go through your therapy session" I muttered. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I hate therapy lessons! Brick smirked and tipped his red cap at me.

"Bubbles, just let him fucking do his therapy, it gets annoying when he keeps asking" Buttercup exclaimed. She crossed her arms and smirked. I groaned and looked up at Boomer for support. He replies by shrugging. I roll my eyes and look back at Brick.

"Fine" I groan. Brick smiles in accomplishment. He folds his hands and looks me in the eye. I groan again, here we go.

"Why are you stressed" Brick asks again. I bite my lip, I cant tell him the truth, not yet anyway.

"Homework" I lie. Butch laughs and clutches his bell, he's like that for awhile. We all stare at him, except Bee, imbarassed. Butch stops laughing and wipes a tear from his eye.

"You got homework on the first day! YOUR FUCKED!" Butch said, then he busted up laughing again. Buttercup growled and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Butch! SHUT THE FUCK UP" Buttercup growled. Butch scowled and rubbed the bruise on the back of his head. I chuckled. Brick turned his attention back to me.

"Homework? For what class?" Brick asked. I fiddled with my thumbs and tried to think. What class?

"Art, I have to do a painting" I replied. Brick nodded in agreement. Butch stared at me dumbly. He stuck out his hands and started laughing.

"Dude! That's not hard. That's the easiest piece of crap you can do! All you do is draw a circle, two dots, and a curve, TADA! You have a smiley face!" Butch said, he laughed at his own lame point. Buttercup rolled her eyes and smacked Butch in the face.

"Owww! What the FUCK!" Butch yelled, he rubbed his face and glared at Buttercup. Buttercup smirked and stood up.

"That's for being a dumbass!" Buttercup said, she grabbed her green purse and Butch's hand. She pulled him up with her as they began to walk away. But Blossom stopped them,

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Blossom asked. Buttercup turned back and smiled.

"Home!" Buttercup hollered back. Blossom stood up and grabbed Brick's hand. Brick was caught off guard and almost fell.

"Blossom! I am not done doing therapy on Bubbles!" Brick argued. Blossom gave him a stern look, and they looked like they were about to fight, but Boomer stopped them.

"Anyways! Me and Bubbles have plans, so we are leaving to" Boomer stated. I smiled with relief at Boomer, and he winked back at me.

"Yeah, you coming Bee" I asked. Bee was sitting next to the window and was concentrating. I smiled and leaned into Boomer's ear.

"Wait by the car, I have to talk to Bee" I whispered to Boomer. Boomer nodded and trudged back outside. I smiled and walked over to Bee. I took a seat next o her and tap her on the shoulder. She gasped and turned to me quickly.

"Bubbles, can I ask you something" Bee asked. I smiled and nodded my head. Bee closed her eyes and sighed.

"Have you ever had to choose between two guys" Bee asked. I smiled and nodded again. Bee smiled and gazed in my eyes,

"How did you choose?" Bee said. I smiled and placed my hands in my lap.

"Well, I had to choose between some guy named Brock and another guy named Boomer" I said. Bee smiled and turned to the window, seeing Boomer by the car. I smirked and contunied my story. " Well, they really hated each other, one was really popular, and the other was really kind. I was really good friends Brock, but with Boomer, I always got butterflies. So I chose Boomer, Brock was mad at first, but he soon understood that I wasn't the one for him" I finished. Bee nodded and I smiled.

"Did that help" I asked. Bee smiled and nodded.

"A little" Bee said. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Me and Boomer will take you home" I said. Bee smiled and we walked outside. Bee happily took the backseat of the car. Boomer raised an eyebrow at me.

"What did you guys talk about" Boomer asked. I giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Nothing" I said, I walked to the passenger seat and slipped in .

"Ok" Boomer said with a cheesy grin as he walked to the front seat.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW! WAS THIS CUTE OR WHAT! SO ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! R&R PLEASE! Anyways tell me what you think of my oc's Bee and Beck. What do you think of Bee? What do you think of Beck? Please leave your answers in the reviews! Lolz! **

**-QueenBee2000**


	8. Chapter 8 : Love is on my way

**HEY GUYS! I didn't get that much reviews! In fact, I only got one! That sucks ass! But I don't care because I'm so excited right now! My B-Day is coming up! It's March22! COOL RIGHT! LOL! CANT WAIT! HEHEHEHEH HERE WE GO! **

**CHAPTER 8**

**LOVE IS ON MY WAY**

**Bee's P.O.V**

**(NEXT DAY)**

Bring! Bring! Bring!

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I groaned and slouched lower into my blankets, trying to exit out the sound of the annoying alarm clock. BANG! I sat up alarmed by the loud bang sound. I widened my eyes, when I saw Buttercup with a bat! My alarm clock was smashed to pieces next to her feet. I got out of my bed and took a step back from her, frightened. Buttercup grinned and ran a hand through her ebony colored hair.

"Sorry, I hate fucking alarm clocks" Buttercup said with a shrug. She set the bat down and looked up at me. I smiled nervously and nodded my head.

"No problem, your the one who actually got me out of bed, if not I would be late for school" I said with a laugh. Buttercup chuckled and strolled out of the room. I shook my head in thought. I looked down at the mess of metal on the ground, I sigh and scoop up, placing it in the little trashcan next to my desk. I strolled to my closet and streamed my eyes over the variety of clothes. I finally settled upon a yellow ruffled shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. I neatly brushed my hair, as it went back to its natural light curls. I smiled approvingly in the mirror. I walked out of my room and was met by Bubbles. I smiled, I really owe her.

"Bubbles" I said happily. Bubbles turned to me and smiled.

"Ya, Bee" Bubbles said.

"Thanks" I said. Bubbles raised an eyebrow, a confused look on her face.

"For your advise" I said. Bubbles grinned again and nodded her head.

"No prob, little sis" Bubbles said. We shared one last smile at each other, before walking to the living room. Blossom was staring at the clock, and turned to uss quickly. Her pink eyes were a dark shade, her lips formed into a scowl! I exchanged a nervous glance with Bubbles.

"Whats up Blossom" Bubbles asked hesitantly. Blossom crossed her arms and she growled.

"YOU ARE FUCKING THIRTY SECONDS LATE" Blossom screeched. I groaned and rolled my eyes, Blossom acts a little to crazy sometimes. Bubbles also rolled her eyes, and she grabbed my wrist, pulling me outside. Blossom followed with a huff, she stomped in front of us, pointing at us.

"Tell Buttercup, she's in trouble for being late" Blossom huffed before walking away. I turned to Bubbles, eyebrows raised.

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked. Bubbles tapped her chin, thinking.

"I'm guessing she has a big test today, or she had a dream she was an idiot" Bubbles said with a laugh. I giggled. Buttercup then came , fixing her green hoodie. She looked up at us and grinned, she noticed our expressions, and stopped smiling.

"Oh shit" Buttercup groaned, " What did I do?"

"Test" Bubbles quickly said. Buttercup rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, texting. Me and Bubbles looked at her, confused. After about three minutes of texting, Buttercup looked up at us.

"What?" Buttercup said, in a sour tone.

"Who were you texting" I asked. Buttercup grinned, and placed her phone in her back pocket.

"Brick"

"Why"

"Brick will help, he'll bring Blossom back to herself again, he can do his bullshit or whatever" Buttercup said with a sly grin. Me and Bubbles laughed and all high-fived.

BRING!

"Oh crap" Buttercup said, as we all heard the faint bell chiming, a distance away.

"Do you think we should use our powers" Bubbles asked. Buttercup turned to her and shook her head.

"No, Bee can't control her powers just yet" Buttercup stated.

"I'll pick her up, and fly" Bubbles said. She turned to me and smiled.

"Do you mind?" Bubbles asked. I smiled and shook my head. Bubbles beamed and lightly placed her hands on my shoulders as she lifts me up. Buttercup soars up and takes Bubbles hand. Togethor, my two sisters zoom off, towards the direction of the school. We land in front of the door, Bubbles lets me go and checks her clock.

"We have exactly 1 minute and 35 seconds!" Bubbles said. Buttercup nods and races toward her classroom, Bubbles stormed off to hers, and I sprinted toward mine. I walked in right as the bell rang. I smiled sheepishly as everyone stared at me. I gave a light wave to Mitch, who smiled in response. I walked towards my seat, and notice Beck is not here.

Hmmmmmm, where can he be?

**BECK'S P.O.V**

**{SOMWHERE HIDING BEHIND A BUILDING]**

Princess grinned next to me, she adjusted the sight on the pair of binoculars she had in her hands. I had a pair too, we were spying on the power puff girls to see if my beloved Bee, had powers. Inside my head I was praying to God, Bee didn't have powers. If she did, I would have to kill her. I groaned and shook my head, trying to shake the perfect image of Bee dead.

"So she doesn't have powers" Princess hummed. I turned to her, leaving my thoughts, then turned back to the power puffs. I grabbed my binoculars and placed them on my eyes. There in my sight was Bee, and she wasn't flying, she was being lifted by Bubbles! She doesn't have powers! YES! YES! YES!

"So she's not a power puff" I said, trying to hold in my excitement. Princess placed the binoculars down, and turned to me. She analyzed me and placed a finger on her chin.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to an expert" Princess said. Her smile turned to a twisted crooked smile.

"Mojo!" Princess exclaimed. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her binoculars in it. I watched her. a confused look formed on my face

"Your going to see that weird monkey thing, but why?" I asked. Princess turned to me and rolled her eyes, placing the bag on her shoulder.

"He'll help me figure out what Bee is, like he helped me create you" Princess said with a grin. I nodded my head, remembering the dreadful face of the disformed monkey, or my father, creator, whatever he was?

"Ok, I will go back to school" I said, keeping in my excitement. Princess nodded, pointing a finger at me.

"Nice one! No one will expect anything" Princess said. She hugged me and pecked a cold kiss on my cheek, then she dashed off. After she was about a block away, I gagged and wiped the wet spot she left on my cheek.

"I hate when she does that" I mumble to myself. I place y hands in the front of my jeans and hobble over to class. Hoping they didn't mind me being 29 minutes late...

**Bee's POV**

I studied the faces going by me, hoping to see Beck. Was he dissing me! NO! HE WOULDNT! I shook the thought out of my head and continued my walking. I was also trying to avoid Mitch! I had chosen last night, I wanted to be with Beck. I was only using Mitch for mixed up emotions I had. Beck was the real deal! I loved his dark short curly hair, his golden eyes that remind me of honey, his nice smile, his sexy Mexican accent, and everything else.

"Bee!"

I turned around only to be met by a pair of lips on my own. My eyes shot wide open and I pushed the person aside. It was Mitch, of course. He looked at me confused then placed a hand on my hip, leaning in next to my ear.

"Avoiding me, honey bee" Mitch whispered. I shuddered at his hot breath. I hate this! I meet his eyes and they are flaming with anger. A scowl on his lips.

"Are you mad I'm not Beck" Mitch said with a fake pout. I turned my head to my right and looked down, ashamed I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Listen Bee, I told you, I want you! I will not have some fucking Mexican asshole come take you away! Your mine and mine only" Mitch said. I didn't respond, I only stood there looking down at the ground. Mitch leaned in and pecked my cheek, he then turned and walked away.

"Love you" He hollered. Girls gawked at me, for being so lucky to be with Mitch. I rubbed my arm and turned away, walking slowly to class.

"I wish I loved you too" I whispered to myself.

(TIME SKIP)

I walked into class, surprised to see Beck. He was sitting next to an empty seat. His eyes met mine, and something in my gut told me I should sit next to him. I took my instinct and rushed to the seat. He looked down at his desk and avoided any eye contact.

"Hi" I tried. He didn't answer. I crossed my arm nervously, faint butterflies were forming in my stomach. Why wasn't he answering me? Did I do something wrong? I sighed and placed my chin on the desk, ready for another boring lesson. I was surprised when I felt a little ball of paper fly to my head. I glanced down at the paper ball, then turned to look around to see if anybody noticed. The only one who was looking at me was Beck. WHAT THE HELL! HE WON'T TALK TO ME! BUT NOW HE WANTS TO THROW SHIT AT ME! FUCKING ASSHOLE! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I shot daggers of glares at Beck. He turned away ignoring me. I growled and looked down at the crumbled ball. I noticed it was a note. I AM SO FUCKING STUPID! I blush with embarrassment and quickly unwrap it.

Are you going to meet me tonight? If you are meet me by the park, if you don't go I will be very disappointed. I'm sorry for not talking to you. have to ignore you, I will tell you everything tonight. I Promise!

LOVE BECK

I smiled at Beck, he smiled back to but then quickly looked down. I sighed dreamingly and placed the note in my back pocket. I was going to meet Beck, and know one was going to stop me!

(TIME SKIP AGAIN, ITS NIGHT TIME)

After saying my goodnights to my sisters, I raced to my room and shut the door locking it. I waited for about 20 minutes, to hear the soft breathing of my sisters slumber. I giggled when I heard the loud snores of Buttercup! She is such a dork! I quickly ran over to my window and opened it. I placed my foot over the window and hobbled over. It took some time getting my whole self out. Because, Yes, I HAVE A FUCKING ASS BECAUSE IM A FUCKING MEXICANO! I laughed to myself and jumped out of the window. Landing on my feet, I made my way to the park. Escaping my life for a little love. I hope this turns out good...

**HOPE YOU LIKE! I HOPE YOU GUYS WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HOPEFULLY I WILL GET AN AWSOME PRESENT! MABE MY PRESENT SHOULD BE FOR YOU GUYS TO REVIEW TO ALL MY CHAPTERS! THAT WOULD BE AWSOME! LOLZ!**

**-QUEENBEE2000**


	9. Chapter 9 BEE BECK

**you guys gave me ten reviews I really love ya'll! LOL! I shall continue!**

**Chapter 9**

**Bee+Beck**

Bee's P.O.V

"Hellooo" I shouted through the park. Where is Beck? I sighed and tugged my yellow jacket closer to my body. It was pretty cold outside. I wish Beck was here and he could wrap his arms around me and then I would be all warm. I sighed as I got the perfect image of me and Beck cuddling.

"Beeeeeee" I heard a shout in the distance. My heart nearly pounded, I raced towards the voice.

"Beck?" I hollered. Then I felt the warm hands of Beck around my waist. I feel the familiar blush on my cheeks. I look up and sure enough its Beck.

"Hey" I said with a smile. He grinned and clashed his lips to mine. It caught me off guard for a moment but I soon wrap my arms around his neck and push him closer. I smiled through the kiss, I've never felt a spark with Mitch, but as soon as I kiss Becks lips, I feel the tingling sensation of fireworks on my lips. Somehow Mitch pulled away and gazed at me. His cheeks were a raspberry red, he looked down with imbaresed.

"Sorry, I know your still mad at me. But I just had to kiss you again" Beck said. I shook my head and gave him a hug.

"Beck! I am sorry! I was just jelouse! I have no feeling for Mitch" I said. Beck grinned and brushed a piece of my hair away.

"Bee, I need to tell you something important" Beck said. His words were stern, and I knew, now was not the time for romance. I went over to a nearby bench and sat myself down, I patted the seat next to mine, inviting him to sit. He hobbled over and took a seat next to mine.

"Bee, I don't know if you know, but I have powers" Beck said. Before I could reply, Beck placed a finger to my lips. " Shhhhh, let me finish senorita". I shut up, and I nodded my head, ready for him to continue.

"Mojo created me, when I woke up. The first person I saw was princess. You see, they created me to defeat the power puff girls, and the rowdy ruff boys" Beck said, he looked down at his lap.

"They said it would be easy, really easy. I had to be princess's pretend boyfriend. There was one girl that caught my eye though" Beck gazed over to me, and I felt that familiar blush appear on my face. I smiled and huddled over to him as he draped him arm across my shoulders.

"I was terrified, Bee, if you had powers, I would have to kill you" Beck said. I looked at him alarmed, I stood up and glared at him.

"But... Your going to kill my sisters and the rowdyruffs!" I said with disgust. Beck nodded his head apologetically.

"I thought you meant you were going to fight, battle! Not kill each other! Your not going to harm me because I don't have powers" I nearly shouted. Beck stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"Bee, I have too" He said. I glared at him and took a step back.

"Beck, I have super powers" I said.

"What"

"I can prove it" I said. Then my yellow eyes glowed and a yellow aura surrounded me. Beck's eyes grew in surprise and he took a step back.

"Oh Bee" He groaned and looked down. I stopped my powers and looked at him.

"So now your going to kill me" I said. Beck looked up and shook his head.

"No" He said sternly. "Bee, I thought it would be fine killing your sisters and the ruffs, then after it we would run away together. But now I relize I wont do it." Beck said. I watched him as he stood up.

"Bee... I love you" Beck said. My heart lifted, I knew Beck liked me but never love. The funny thing is, I love him to. To my alarm Beck lifted up his shirt. I almost drooled at the six pack but then I relized something. He had scars all over his stomach, I took a step closer and I traced the faint pink marks that ran along his chest.

"Who did this to you" I breathed. He looked down and scowled.

"Princess, she told me every time I'm with you I would get a punishment. She cuts me, and it fucking hurts!" He smirked and pushed me to his bare chest. " But theres something about you, Bee Utonium, that I just cant keep away" Beck finished. I smiled, my face was now on his bare chest, and I could hear the faint beat of Becks heart.

"So what are you going to do" I asked.

"I'm going to let her kill me" Beck breathed out. I gasped and pushed him back.

"I wont let you do that" I said sternly. He looked down a frown on his lips. I placed my finger under his chin and lifted it up.

"If you keep looking down, I wont be able to see your handsome eyes" I said with a giggle. He always did that to me, so I figured it would bring him a smile. Sure enough, Beck grinned. He hugged me closer to his chest.

"Stop stealing my catch phrases" Beck said with a laugh. I laughed back and wrapped my arms around his warm back.

"Beck were going to figure something out, were going to defeat princess, and me and you are going to be together. No Mitch! No Princess! Okay?" I said. Beck nodded and we hugged for the rest of the time. Time went by, and it was time for us to go. He offered to fly me home and I accepted, he carried me bridal style and we flew off to my dorm. We landed in front of my window. He let me get down and helped me through the window. He turned to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"Beck!" I said. Beck turned to me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight" I said with a smile. Beck grinned and planted a soft kiss to my lips. He smirked and turned to go but I grabbed his wrist again.

"Beck!" I said again. He turned around and grinned.

"What" He said with a laugh.

"I love you too" I said with a laugh. He grinned and kissed me again. He turned and flew to his own dorm leaving me with my dreamy thoughts! I grinned and cuddled in my bed, I shut my eyes and began having dreams of just Beck.

(Time skip)

"Wake up! Wake Up!" I heard the melodic voice of Bubbles shout. I groaned and turned away. Bubbles chuckled and starting shaking me. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Ok! Im up" I said tired. Bubbles grinned and began jumping up an down. I stared at her for awhile, wtf is she doing?

"Bubbles? Why are you all fidgety" I asked. Bubbles laughed and ran to my calendar.

"Its spring vacation! Were going to see Dad today" Bubbles cheered. I smiled wide and took the covers off of me. I stood up and began dancing.

" Were gonna see papa" I said happily. Bubbles nodded and we both hugged.

"I would say get ready-" Bubbles eyed me up and down. "But it seems you already are ready" Bubbles finished. I blushed, I had forgotten to change in my pjs!

"I...Um... I was..." I stuttered, but Bubbles shook her head and pulled my arm.

"Nevermind! Blossom has the car ready, come on" Bubbles said. She pulled me away, tell we were at the car. I was shoved in and before you know it, we were on the road. Me, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, I groaned and looked out the window, what about Beck? My phone buzzed, I looked down confused and checked my phone.

From: Beck

To: Bee

I saw everything, I'm going to follow you to your hometown, Princess doesn't get back tell tomorrow. Meet me tonight outside your fathers house. I love you!

I stared down at the text with happiness and confusion. HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET MY NUMBER, AND HE'S THE MOST SWEETEST GUY IN THE WORLD! I smiled and rested my head on the car window, better get some early sleep for tonight...

**Sorry its soo short! I just had to update fast for you guys! I will only update this story if you give me 33 reviews!**

**that's right 33 reviews!**

**so please 33 reviews!**

**33 reviews people  
-Queenbee2000**


	10. Chapter 10: Complications

**CHAPTER TEN**

**COMPLICATIONS**

**BEE'S P.O.V**

"Bee!" Bubbles said. Bubbles shook me until I finally lifted up my eyelids. I looked around groggily and looked out the window and my old house. I sat up and placed a piece of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Finally you woke up" Buttercup snorted. Bubbles looked at me and giggled. " You snore loud" Bubbles said in between giggles. I blushed madly and opened the door.

"Lets just go, kay" I said, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah, dads waiting for us and his mystoriose woman" Blossom said, as she opened the her own door and hopped out next to me. Bubbles somehow got out, which only left Buttercup in the car. Blossom glared at Buttercup through the window, "Buttercup get out, I know why you don't want to go! Come on! Professor's girlfriend cant be that bad! At least come out and say "hi" to professor" Blossom said sternly. Buttercup thought about and soon hobbled out. She glared at the house then turned back to us, crossing her arms.

"Im only going because of professor, I am not gonna see his girlfriend, I bet she's ugly" Buttercup spat. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't you dare say that! She is a kind women and is my momma!" I yelled. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at me and held her hands in defence.

"Sorry Bee!" Buttercup said. I smiled and nodded my head. AT least she said she was sorry. I sighed and grabbed my luggauge and headed to the house. Bubbles glared at Buttercup and grabbed her own luagguge following me. Blossom pulled Buttercup aside and began giving her a scolding. While walking I looked up and saw a yellow streak, I smiled, at least Beck is with me. I stopped infront of the house, with Bubbles at my side. As I lightly pushed the doorbell botton. The door opened.

"BEE!" A womens voice sang.

**Boomers P.O.V**

**Rowdy Ruffs houshold**

I paced along the room. I was worried about Bubbles! Exremly worried. Brick and Butch were on the couch watching me with sly grins on there face.

"Dude, Boomer, Bubbles and the girls only left like three hours ago, and here you are worried as hell" Brick said laughing. I glared at him and continued my pacing back and forth. Me and Bubbles hadn't get much information on Mojo Jojo or Beck. Who knows how much danger my beautiful sunshine can be in! I rubbed my temples and groaned in frustration. Brick and Butch started laughing again.

"Boomer! Come on! Grab a drink and watch some t.v with us" Butch boomed. I glared at him, and shook my head truding up stairs. Butch turned to Brick, "What did I do?" Butch asked. Brick shrugged and the two began watching t.v again. I opened my door and sat on my bed. Bubbles hadn't even returned my calls. Through all my wondering I noticed a gold streak cross my window. I looked through and saw Beck flying. I growled and ran downstairs grabbing my coat in the process.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Brick called after me.

"Out" I hollered back, before slamming the door. After running out of the dorm, I looked up and saw a faint gold streak. I floated up and followed it cautiously, it seemed he was heading to Townsville. I growled and quickened my pace, there is no way in hell, he will touch my Bubbles, or her sisters.

**Bee's P.O.V**

"Momma!" I sang. As I hugged the beautiful woman before me. There before me stood Maria Gomez. She waslatina, with fair mocha colored skin, dark brown hair, beautiful cinnoman colored eyes, her lips were the color of rasberries, and she had the perfect body for a woman her age. Mamma let go of me and turned to Bubbles.

"Well hello there! What a beauty!" Mom said. She pulled Bubbles into a hug, Bubbles smiled with glee and hugged back. Blossom and Buttercup came along, Momma let go of Bubbles and pulled Buttercup and Blossom into a group hug. Blossom hugged back but Buttercup remained still. Finally Mom pulled back and wiped away a brown lock of hair from her forehead.

"Sorry, I just love hugs" Momma said with a laugh. I grinned and turned to the door. Dad was there admiring the view of his family.

"Hi papa" I said waving. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom came running to dad giving him a group hug. Pappa laughed and pulled away.

"I think its time for us to go inside now, before its gets late" Dad said, he opened the door wider. We all followed in, as soon as we stepped in, the smell of food filled the room.

"Mmmmmmm, something smells good" Buttercup said, as she let go of her luggauge and ran to the kitchen. Blossom growled and placed her suitcase to the side. Ma and Bubbles did the same, as we walked in the kitchen. The table was full of food. Buttercup was already working her way to a taco. She gobbled it up and smirked wiping the crumbs from her mouth.

"That was so damn good! DAD WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO COOK LIKE THIS!" Buttercup said, patting her belly. Dad laughed and shook his head.

"Maria cooked it" Dad said, pointing to Maria. Buttercup frowned and dropped her second taco. Momma led us to the table and made us sit.

"Sit! Sit! Sit" Momma called after us. We all sat down and smiled at Momma, well except for Buttercup. Dad sat down and smiled at us.

"Girls, this is Maria Gomez, my fiancé" Papa said.

"No John, girls, you can call me mom, or momma" Momma said.

"Hi momma!" Bubbles said waving her hand.

"Now that we got that over with, lets eat" Dad said. Maria placed her hand on his hand and he looked at her.

"Before we do that! You have to tell the girls why we created Bee" Maria said. We all turned to professor, even I didn't know why I was created. Professor set his fork down and rubbed his hands together.

"Girls, You girls are in danger" Professor started. Bubbles squeaked and turned to me. I was shaking from horror, what does he mean, danger.

"What is it professor" Blossom said, keeping calm.

"Ya! Professor! How much shit are we in" Buttercup spat. Professor sighed and looked at us with sad cold eyes.

"Maria is a fellow scientist, like me. She and me worked with a huge variety of scientist, including Mojo" Professor said. He turned to Maria and she continued it,

" Mojo was planning something, one day working late in the science department, I saw Mojo, he was looking through your fathers stuff. He was making another super pwered teen, but this time he was using more chemical x, more ingrediants! I was horrified and ran to John" Mama smiled warmly to dad, as they held hands.

"Maria came to me, gushing about everything she saw. At the time, I knew you girls were dating the ruffs, so I didn't understand why he would do it. Then it made sense, Mojo never liked me. I believed he was going to turn on the ruffs. So I decided to make Bee, she has more powers than you guys. She is probably stronger than the three of you together, even combined with the Ruffs. Me and Maria made her, and soon we fell in love, I proposed and she said yes. But off topic, the real thing is you girls need to be careful and protect Bee" Professor said. Bubbles was shaking now, I turned to her and raised my eyebrow. Whats with her?

" Wait what about the Ruffs, do they know Mojo is turning on them" Blossom said. Dad shook his head. Blossom pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"Im calling Brick and im gonna tell them" Blossom stated.

"No! Bloss, me and Maria don't know if our observation is 100% correct! If we tell the ruffs, things would go viral" Dad said. Momma nodded in agreement.

"Wait, who is this "counterpart" of Bee, so we can teach him a lesson" said Buttercup, she cracked her knuckles and grinned. I turned to dad and nodded.

"Dad, who is it" I said.

"Well, Bee, you have to kill him, before he destroys our family" Dad rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a picture. He slid the picture to us and it slid right infront of me. I gasped and shook my head. No! No! No! I cant! It cant! Why him! why! why! It was a picture of Beck, Beck! The man I loved! I shook my head as the tears started to leak out. Bubbles looked at the picture, a concerned look on her face. Blossom and Buttercup turned to the picture and growled.

"I knew something was up with him" Blossom said.

"That fucking asshole! He's going to die!" Buttercup spat. They were talking bad about Beck, I had to kill him. How could I? I loved him.

"Bee, you do understand this boy has to die" Dad said. I bit my lip, and excused myself from the table. I ran to my bedroom and shut the door, then I bawled. I cried and cried. I couldn't do it! I loved Beck and I just wouldn't do it. I didn't care if he was evil, because I loved him and he love me.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I watched as Bee excused herself from the table, as she fleed upstairs. Blossom, Buttercup, Dad, and Maria had no idea. They had no idea that Bee and Beck were in love.

**omg! omg! omg! this is getting good! so sorry for being so short! See ya guys! And review**

**-Queenbee200**


	11. Chapter 11:Battle of the siblings

_Hi everyone! I am working hard to try to complete this story. Im not sure if I want to do a second story to this? Do my reviewers think I should? Idk? Tell me if you want. Plus i was reading over this and i smiled, it wasn't really good in the beginning once i started getting used to typing and being good in english, there was a vast improvement! Thanks to my reviewers! follows! and faves! As i continue my journey through writing fanfiction, i will be a better writer! OH and YIN, don't worry I wont forget about you! Tell Yang I said Hi, and Ben said Hi to you! Lol! Anyways...too the story_

* * *

Chapter 11

Battle of the siblings

I grasped the end of my blankets, as hot tears strolled down my cheek. I hated this , how was i supposed to kill Beck. I loved him , and he loved me. Beck was never evil, well maybe he was until he met me. Now my family expected me to kill him! I would never have the guts to do it. I groaned and flopped on my bed so I was laying on my right side. There was a mirror on my wall and I could see myself. My nose was pink, you could see the visible tear streaks on my tanned cheek, my eyes were puffy, and my lips were quivering. I bit my lip and sat up, there had to be another way! Another way for me to stop evil. Beck wasn't the evil one, it was that mojo Jojo guy! I nodded my head, that was it! maybe I didn't have to kill Beck! It was Mojo! I grinned and wiped my tears, I have to ask momma or papa! My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the faint knocking on my door. My head snapped in that direction.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Bubbles", the voice on the other of the side called. My features softened and I walked over to the door opening it. Bubbles was behind it, her expression held concern. Sadness seemed to swirl in her small blue eyes. I knew she knew, she knew I must of had felling for Beck. I smiled wide at her, hoping that she would change her thoughts, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Hey", I said, trying to sound like my usual self. Bubbles analyzed me, trying to see if i was bluffing.

"Hi Bee. Just came to see if you were alright! You seemed a little sad. Is it something you want to talk about.", Bubbles said. She rubbed her arm and looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile. She really was a good sister, but how could I explain I was in love with a guy who was a supposed evil. I just didn't have words to tell her how I really felt about this situation.

"Oh it was nothing. I was sick, my stomach really hurts. I guess it was all that food", I said cracking a smile. Truth be told , I only had a bite of my taco. So my lie really sucked, I really hope Bubbles didn't pay attention to my plate. Bubbles didn't seemed convinced, she just nodded her head and left. I sighed and shut my door. This sucks, I can't even tell my sisters the truth. And worst I had to kill the love of my life. My lip quivered again, as a small tear started to spring out of my eye. I quickly wiped it and smiled. I still had my Mojo plan! I quickly reopened my door and headed towards my mothers room. Mom was on her bed, reading a book. I plastered a fake smile and walked over to mom.

"Mom", I said softly. Mom looked up and smiled, as she lightly placed her book in her lap.

"Yes, Bee", Mom said. She patted the spot next to her, I gulped and walked over, gently sitting down.

"About Beck, why do we have to kill him, why not Mojo? He is the one who is evil, not Beck", I said. Mom rose an eyebrow, and looked up at the ceiling as she tried to think. I held in a breath as I watched mom turn to me abruptly.

"No", she breathed, my heart nearly stopped there, as I gripped the end of the blankets, "We will have to kill your counterpart, Mojo will then have to surrender", Mom said. I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly, the pain in my chest was throbbing. I slowly got up and walked over to the room, leaving my mom confused. I stopped in the kitchen and sat at the table. I quivered as the only thing that could be heard was the faint clicking of the clock. I couldn't take it anymore as I pulled out my phone and texted Beck.

TO: BECK

FROM: BEE

MEET ME OUTSIDE! ASAP.

I quickly got out of my chair and walked to my room. I stopped in front of m door and stretch my arms out, and made the fakest yawn. I then quickly went inside my room and slammed it shut. I stood next to the door as I listened to the sounds around the house. The only sounds I heard were the faint sounds of my family members sleeping, the soft breathing and snoring. I smiled lightly, then made my way to the window. I pulled the latch opened and lifted the window as I squeezed my way through. After a couple of seconds I was outside in the backyard. I dusted my slef off and headed over to the figure leaning against the tree. It was none other than Beck, himself. He smiled wide when he saw me, to bad I couldn't return it. Beck was suddenly by my side as he studied me.

"Bee? What's wrong", Beck asked. I stared up at him, his handsome face. It was all to much, how could he be evil, it didn't make sense. He wasn't evil, it was the people who created him, who were evil. It wasn't his fault!

"I can't", I breathed out. Tears were prickling at my eyes as I shook my head violently, as I took deep breaths. Beck quickly pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He patted my back as he tried to soothe me.

"Cant what, Bee, my señorita, please tell me", Beck said. He ripped me off of him, and took me by his shoulders as he looked me dead in the eye. I couldn't help it, as I crashed my lips to his. He was taken back but he quickly wrapped his arms around me . Pure bliss.

BOOMERS P.O.V

I followed Beck, as he hung around the Utonium residence. I never left him, I was always a foot away. He didn't seem to want to harm the Utonium family, but I still didn't let my guard down. Finally at the end of the day, I watched Beck, he walked over by a tree and waited. I watched curiously, as I hid behind a bush, spying. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure come out, as it made its way to Beck. It was pretty dark, so I floated closer. At first I thought it was Bubbles, but after a few minutes of analyzing, I found out it was Bee. Then out of no where, Bee and Beck started kissing. I furrowed by brows, deep in concentration. Bubbles had warned me, Beck and Bee had a spark, but wasn't Bee with Mitch? My thoughts were suddenly gone as I was jerked back. I fell on my butt, as I scrambled up and got in a fighting position, ready to destroy the attacker. A familiar giggle was heard as I dropped my hands and looked up, there was my sunshine, Bubbles. She wrapped her arms around me and planted a kiss upon my cheek. I chuckled at the sudden warmness.

"Bubbles! What are you doing out here", I said. Bubbles pulled back and gazed at Bee and Beck. She sighed and turned to me, a sad smile plastered to her face.

"Bee found love", Bubbles said. I turned my attention to Bee and Beck, they were no longer kissing, but hugging. As Bee nuzzled her head in Beck's neck as they held each other. It was like me and Bubbles, madly, stupidly, greatly in love. I smiled as I turned to Bubbles.

"He's not that bad is he?", I asked. Bubbles breathed in as she grasped my hands, a few tears trickled down her cheek.

"B-B-Bee, has to kill him, Oh Boomer, its so sad! They don't know, my sisters, Professor, Maria! THEY DONT KNOW! BEE LOVES BECK", Bubbles gowled, in mixture of anger and sadness. I sighed and pulled her arm, looking over at Bee and Beck.

"Come on", I whispered, she nodded her head and followed me. As I made my way closer to the yellow/gold pair. Once we were in hearing range, I motioned for Bubbles to crouch down, as we watched the couple talk.

"Bee, can you please tell me what's wrong" Beck cooed. Bee sniff as she wiped the falling tears, they were no longer kissing but hugging.

"I-I C-A-A-NT D-O-O IT" Bee choked out, hot tears started to glide down her cheeks again. Beck's eyes widened, but he held her closer. Bee sobbed asnd clutched his shirt shaking her head frantically.

"What? What cant you do?", Beck asked. Bee hiccupped, and the only sound I could hear was the soft breathing of Bee. Beck stayed silent, anticipating for her answer. Bubbles whimpered next to me, already knowing Bee's answer.

"I have to...", Bee trailed off, not wanting to answer. Beck sighed, he took a hold of her shoulders and shook her frantically.

"BEE! ANSWER ME! WHAT CANT YOU DO? TELL ME! I CAN HELP SOMEHOW!", Beck growled. Bee sighed as a tear slowly slithered down her cheek, then looked the other way and whispered, "I have to kill you". Becks eyes widened, he frowned and lifted her chin, making Bee face him.

"Bee... Don't look down, or else I wont be able to see those beautiful yellow eyes of yours", Beck said. Bee looked up and smiled, she leaned in a kissed him. Beck smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, a light breeze blowing there hair. Bubbles smiled next to me as she hugged me, enjoying this peaceful moment, I smiled also, me and Bubbles were going to help Bee and Beck. I mean, I was a retired criminals, and we ended up together.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!", Someone shouted. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to my left. I gulped silently, there was my brothers, clutching to there arms was the powerpuffgirls. Bee and Beck stopped kissing, Bee looked up, horror struck in her eyes. Buttercup let go of Butch and ran towards Beck, ripping him off Bee.

"Get the fuck off my sister! Touch her again and your dead", Buttercup growled. Bubbles shrieked and tried to get out of my grasp, trying to help, but I tightened my grip on her waist.

"Boomer! Let go", she hissed. I ignored her and watched the drama happening before us. Bee was sobbing and Buttercup was shouting a bunch of profanities in Beck's face.

"Who sent you! Mojo! Princess!", Buttercup growled, she paused and pointed a finger towards Bee, "What are you doing to her". Beck narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, scowling at her.

"The real question is what are YOU! doing with Bee!", Beck snarled. Buttercup growled as she walked closer to Beck.

"Who do you think you are!", Buttercup growled. Her green eyes pierced at his dark gold eyes. She whipped her head to Bee and pointed to Beck, "What are you doing with him! Didn't you hear what Dad and your mom said! Hes fucking evil!", Buttercup shouted. Bee bit her lip as hot tears rained down her cheek. Beck growled and pointed a finger at Buttercups chest.

"IM!", He jabbed his finger in her chest, "NOT!", he jabbed again, "EVIL!", He jabbed harder and Buttercup fumbled back. She growled and raised her fist.

"You sure are! You Fucking ASS!", Buttercup said, she turned her attention to Butch, Brick, and Blossom. They nodded and stepped next to Buttercup, getting into a fighting stance. Beck grunted and spit on the ground, lifting his fist.

"We'll see", Beck growled. Buttercup cursed and swung her fist, as everything went in slow motion. A light streak of blue and Buttercup was sent back as she crashed into Butch. I widened my eyes and looked down in my arms, Bubbles wasn't there! Bubbles had flown over, grabbed Buttercups wrist and threw her over to Butch. She had her hands spread out as she blocked Beck.

"Don't. Touch. Him!", Bubbles breathed. I stood up abruptly and took a stand next to Bubbles, as I too spread my arms out, shielding Beck. I turned to Bubbles and hissed, "I told you to stay with me". She didn't turn to me, her eyes glued to her sisters and my brothers.

"I am not going to let them hurt Beck! They will not ruin Bee's happiness", Bubbles breathed, she sighed and smiled slightly, "Thanks for standing next to me", Bubbles said. I nodded and turned to my brothers, narrowing my eyes. Buttercup was still in shock as she stood up and helped Butch up. Brick and Blossom were glaring at me. Bee was smiling as she walked over to Bubbles.

"Bubbles", she choked out. Bubbles nodded and pulled Bee behind her, Beck wrapped his arms around her, and whispered soothing words in her ear. Buttercup growled and walked over to us, her eyes glowing with anger.

"Bubbles! What the hell! Hes evil", Buttercup growled. Bubbles frowned and lowered her hands a bit.

"Beck is innocent! He did nothing wrong!", Bubbles growled, she turned to Brick and Butch and scowled, "How did you guys get here anyways?". Bubbles asked.

"Me and Brick followed Boomer, we lost him, and since we were close to our girlfriends, we visited them. Buttercup and Blossom told us everything about Beck and Mojo! We went to check on you! But you weren't in your room, so we went outside to see you guys!", Butch spat as he pointed a menacing finger at Bee and Beck. Bee whimpered and smashed her face in Beck's chest. Blossom took a step forward.

"What are you doing! You heard what Dad and Maria said!", Blossom hissed. Bubbles clenched her fist and narrowed her icy blue eyes at Blossom.

"Love isn't wrong", Bubbles growled. Blossom rose an eyebrow, but Buttercup pushed her out of the way.

"So what! Your going to turn on us!", Buttercup growled. Bubbles shook her head.

"That's the point! Were not doing anything wrong!", Bubbles said. Buttercup ignored her and got in a fighting stance, she kicked the dirt behind her and glared.

"If that's what you want baby sis! Being a traitor!", Buttercup growled. Blossom nodded her head and got in a fighting stance too. Brick looked hesitant but joined Blossom, Butch just stood there, glaring at me.

"Are you really going to fight us!", Butch said, his voice held confusion and mocking. I looked over at Bubbles, her hair was whipping to the wind and her delicate features were pulled into a scowl. She looked like a beautiful warrior, I smiled and turned to Butch.

"Yes, because I love Bubbles, and she is right. Beck is innocent", I said calmly. Butch scoffed but glared and got in a fighting stance next to Buttercup. I gulped silently and turned behind me. Bee and Beck were behind me, in there own fighting stance, a yellow aura surrounding them. I smirked and turned to my sisters and brothers, let the battle begin...

* * *

**OH MY GOD! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ANYWAYS...WOW, THE BLUES AND YELLOW AGAINST THE GREENS AND REDS! GOD! THINGS DONT LOOK GOOD! DO THEY?**

**-QUEENBEE2000**


	12. Chapter 12: Beaten and Caught

**PINK POWERPUFF BLOSSOM! **

**HAHAHHA! SHE'S AWESOME! SO ONTO TO THE STORY...**

* * *

**BEE'S P.O.V**

I gulped, tightening my fist. We were going to fight my siblings and there boyfriends. Bubbles and Boomer were on my side and of course Beck, but guilt still gnawed at me. This was my fault anyways. I looked to my left and saw Beck, handsomer than ever, his golden eyes held determination, and I was proud of that. In front of me stood Bubbles and Boomer, my blonde sister was in fighting pose, her blonde hair whipping against the soft breeze. She was clenching her fist, her icy blue eyes, glaring at Buttercup. Boomer was next to her, his eyes searching around our rivals, waiting or one to strike, one of his arms was already ready to strike who ever came first, he would do anything for my sister Bubbles, because he loved her. He loved her just like Beck loved me, that was another reason for him standing up for me, and I was more than pleased.

Looking ahead, Buttercup stood in the front of our rivals, her black hair sticking up in all directions, she was tightening her fit so hard that they turned a deathly white, a disgusted scowl across her lips. Butch was near her, his foot tapping, as you could tell he was itching just to start the fight. Blossom looked hesitant, but her face shone determination as was Bricks.

"I can't take this shit any longer! "Buttercup growled. She raced over pushing past Boomer and lunging her fist towards me. I gasped as I ducked out-of-the-way, but Buttercup didn't stop there she ran towards me again, as she swung her right fist, then her left, then right, then left, and faster and faster, I growled dodging them and raised my leg to kick her in the side. A flash of light blue appeared, and Buttercup was on the ground a few feet away, Bubbles stood before me, a blond lock of hair falling between her eyes. She glared at Buttercup breathing heavily and turned to me.

"Don't fight back, just block, your too dangerous", she stopped and pointing to my leg. "See for yourself". I looked down and noticed my leg had a bright yellow aura. I groaned and turned to Bubbles, this was going to be a hard situation for me to handle. Bubbles wasn't facing me, she was to busy staring at Boomer and Butch fighting. Boomer was having a hard time as he was super kicked in the side, and he was flying hard on his back. Boomer stood up quickly as he lasered Butch, a clean cut stretched across Butch's cheek, then Boomer pounced on him giving him hard lows to the head and chest. Blossom and Brick were fighting Beck, Bubbles shot me a look.

"Tell Beck, he might kill one of our siblings tonight, and that would not help your case", she said, then she smiled weakly and turned to the fighting. "I just want you to be happy", Bubbles said, then with speed, Bubbles raced towards Blossom, tackling her away from Beck. I took the liberty of running towards Brick. Brick was about to aim his foot with Beck's face but I quickly grabbed it and threw Brick back with surprise. Beck was scowling, his hair was already messed up and his face had a few scratches.

"Don't fight", I breathed, trying to catch my breath. He was also having a hard time breathing, his chest was rising up and down and he tilted his head to the side.

"What", Beck breathed.

"I mean just block and no fighting", I said, "Were to powerful, we could accidentally kill someone", I said. Beck groaned in frustration as he turned his head and spit at the ground. He turned back to me and dusted his hands off.

"Well to me it looks like they deserve it", Beck said. I was about to object when Beck's eyes widened. "HEADS UP!", I whirled around and crossed my arms up to my face, as Buttercup did a few punches to my face. I growled and swung my fist aiming at her jaw, before a dash of gold pulled me away.

"Be careful", the gold aura said then vanished. I grinned to myself, reminding myself to thank him later. Buttercup growled as she kicked me hard in the face and I toppled to the ground. I could feel blood trickle down my forehead and I cringed. Blossom and Bubbles were fighting, a good match an it looked like anyone could win. Beck had went over and started up his fight again with Brick. Boomer and Butch were rolling across the floor calling each other every dirty word in the book. Buttercup towered over me, her piercing green eyes boring into me.

"You do know he's the enemy Bee. At any time he could kill you, and here you are defending him. I love you but this is for your on good. I'm...I-I-m...sorry", Buttercup said, as she blew her fist down hard on my head, then everything went back.

**BUBBLES P.O.V**

I ducked low as Blossom swung. Out of the corned of my eye, I saw Buttercup towering over Bee, anger flooded me. I turned to Blossom, and punched her straight in the face, Blossom flew back, a pink aura following her. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, regretting hurting my older sister, before I turned back to Bee. Bee was on the ground blood was oozing over her head and landing on the grass below her, her eyes closed shut. For a split second, I thought she was dead, and anger filled me.

"YOU STUPID SELFISH BITCH!", I shouted, as I zoomed over to Buttercup. Pushing her down, I landed on her, giving her my hardest blows. I aimed precisely at her nose. I didn't stop and kept going.

"You stupid bitch! Why are you doing this! She fucking loves him! LOVES HIM! You fucking BITCH! Your so selfish not to understand anything, he and her are in love. YOU JUST WANT HIM DEAD BECAUSE YOUR SELFISH! Your angry he is more powerful, aren't you?", I growled, as I gave her a hard punch to the nose, blood oozed from Buttercup's chin and trickled down her chin, her eyes barely opened. A dash of pink came and I was pushed hard to the ground. I groaned in pain and picked myself back up. Blossom was over Buttercup, Blossom shaking her head tears streaking her cheeks.

"Are you insane! You could have knocked her out!", Blossom said, glaring at me. I scowled and clenched my fist.

"So you don't mind that Buttercup knocked out Bee! OUR LITTLE SISTER!", I shouted. Blossom stood up, and faced me.

"This wouldn't have happened if Bee just listened to Maria and Professor! She should have just killed Beck, there I said it! Beck should be dead now! Ok! We would have been fine happy!", Blossom shouted back. I snorted in disgust and crossed my arms.

"It's just like you not to care about anything and just follow the rules! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! BEE LOVES BECK! AND HE FUCKING LOVES HER! HE'S NOT EVIL!", I shouted in frustration. Blossom fumed as she rubbed he head.

"It doesn't matter", she whispered. I glared at my pink-eyed sister, the intelligent one. If she was so intelligent then why couldn't she understand. Why was it just me and Boomer who understood. Anger was defiantly rising, as I clenched my fist.

"IT DOES MAT-"

"GIRLS! WHERE ARE YOU", Professor's voice echoed through the backyard, cutting me off. Everyone stopped what they were doing. In a second Boomer and Beck were next to me. I ignored them and raced to Bee, bending down and grasping her hand. I was relieved to see her chest rising and falling, she was alive, thank god! Beck gasped as he grabbed her other hand, whispering soothing words in Bee's ear. Boomer was rubbing my back in a comforting way. Butch was kneeling next to Buttercup, as he was running a rand through her hair. Blossom an Brick stood next to each other, Brick holding her waist and Blossom staring at the ground in deep concentration.

"GIRLS! WHERE ARE YOU", Professor shouted again. This time closer. I shot Beck a glance, he was also staring at me.

"Go", I breathed, "Believe me...If professor see's you near us, he will find a way to kill you, we don't want that, do we", I said, giving him a weak smile. Beck smirked as he shot Bee a glance.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her", I said. Beck nodded weakly as he lightly kissed Bee on the cheek, then he stood up slowly.

"Thank you Bubbles, you to Boomer. I am very grateful to know she has you", Beck said. I grinned and pulled him in to a hug, pulling Boomer with me.

"No problem, your like family know, ok?", I said, Beck chuckled and pulled away.

"Ok", he said with a quick nod and smile. He turned to Bee and smiled weakly again. "When she wakes up, tell her I will be soon reunited with her. Also tell her I love her", Beck said. I nodded, and Beck grinned.

"Thanks", Beck said as he turned and flew off.

Me and Boomer watched as he flew off and Boomer turned to me.

"It looks like my brothers are about to leave, we know I am not leaving with them", Boomer said with a dry chuckle. I smirked and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed hold of his and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Stick around, near my window", I whispered in his ear. Boomer smiled relieved and nodded his head. I turned to Brick and Butch, the two brothers were no longer with their girlfriends. The only thing left of them were there colored streaks. Blossom already ran to Buttercup, kneeling next to her, brushing her hair back with her hand.

"SWEETIES! IT ME MARIA! IS THA YOU", I heard Maria shout. Looking up I saw 2 shadowy figures. Guessing it was Professor and Maria, I waved my hands up at them.

"Right here!", I shout, then I turn to Boomer.

"Go", I whisper. With a quick nod, Boomer is gone, leaving me with Bee. I sighed and looked don at her, she had scratches and dirt all over her pretty face. Blood trickled from her scalp and slithered down to the to the bridge of her nose.

"IE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED", Maria shouted. I looked up and saw Maria above me. Maria kneeled down as she grabbed Bee's hand, kissing her cheeks and sobbing. Professor was already inspecting Buttercup while Blossom told him what happened. Every minute Professor kept glancing at me then looking back down at Buttercup. I sighed and rubbed my arm uncomfortably. Maria noticed and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Sweets, Bubbles, what happened?", Maria asked, her other hand still grasping Bee's. I sighed and turned away.

"Professor will tell you", I said lowly. Maria frowned and looked back down at Bee. Professor came carrying Buttercup, Blossom followed him. I quickly stood up straight. Maria stood still next to Bee.

"Maria, you wouldn't mind carrying Bee would you?", Professor asked, avoiding my gaze. Maria nodded, and slowly picked up Bee.

"Professor I-"

"Save it. Wait tell were home", Professor's deep voice growled. I lowered my head in shame, holding back my tears.

"Yes Professor", I said softly. Maria looked between us, confusion written all over her face. Blossom held no emotion as she stared blankly ahead, deep in thought.

"Good", Professor said, as he walked off, Maria followed. I waited tell Blossom began to walk, then I followed. Crying.

* * *

**...**

**THIS IS FREAKING DEPRESSING AINT IT! DARN IT!**

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**THE DRAMA HAS JUST BEGAN...**

**-QUEENBEE20000**


End file.
